Project Knighthood
by Wacko12
Summary: RvB. After Revelation. Tex and Church escape, with a little complications. Now there is a new Project creating Super Soldiers and the old gang joins up. But new and old enemies emerge, can our heroes stop them. ChurchxTex and other couples too. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual content.
1. Escape and Lost

Okay here's the first chapter. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where you're going?" An annoyed Tex, or Epsilon-Tex asked Church, or Epsilon-Church.<p>

The two were currently still trapped inside the memory unit created by Washington, which was now attached to the back of a practice robot that Church had managed to take over. Church had deduced that the unit had been taken away from the UNSC by some organization or something so they could figure out the A.I. His theory was proven correct when they heard someone mentioning fighting off the UNSC ships. So far they haven't seen anyone else but with their luck, they were bound to run into someone.

"Look…I-I know what I'm doing ok. Just let me….me focus." Church painted. Tex's expression turned from one from annoyance to concern at the sound of Church's voice. It sounded like he was doing more than controlling the robot.

"Church or Epsilon, is everything ok?" She asked. Taking a breather, Church turned to look at her before replying.

"Not really, you know how all those A.I originated from one single A.I?" Tex nodded allowing him to continue. "And you know Epsilon is Alpha's memory?" Another nod, "Well I think the A.I's are coming back to their full form inside of me."

Tex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Gathering enough energy he said, "Basically the memories of them are beginning to form into actual as well as their personalities and are trying to merge with the Alpha memory. But it's putting a huge fucking amount of pain in my head."

Tex couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Here she was asking questions and her boyfriend, er ex-boyfriend (She was still deciding) had not only gone out to bring her back, go in a busted memory unit to find her, only to wait for her, and is now fighting an inner battle while trying to get them out of wherever they are.

Not wanting him to stress himself out, Tex put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Stand down and let me do it before you delete yourself or something." Her voice sounding unnatural caring.

Church just stared for a second before stepping to the side. Tex soon had the robot moving faster. When they passed a door, Church cried, "Stop!"

Stopping the robot and moving it out of sight Tex turned to Church, demanding what was that all about. Church pointed to a sign on the door. It read, "Bio-Engineering Cloning Facility."

The two looked at each other, both getting the same idea. Moving quickly their robot carrier opened the door. Inside was a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. On one side there was a wide door that was sealed shut. On the other side was a large computer, along with test tubes and other devices stacked on a table.

"Okay now I'm lost. Why the fuck would someone have this shit lying around and not use any of it?" Asked Church.

"Maybe whoever took us here is really using the base, only as a hideout." Suggested Tex.

"Yeah maybe, c'mon I want to see if my hunch is right." Church said as they moved the robot towards the control. Once they were close enough, Church managed to hack into the computer. There he found something interesting. "Well it looks like that whosever running this shit already has two clones all set up."

After a couple of pressing keyboards the door began to open. Moving the robot back, the two saw four rows of large tubes coming out, each one attached to wires and machines. The two at the front on the far left and had people floating in water and had plugs sticking to them.

"Wow." Said Church, "One female and one male, how fortunate is that right Tex. Tex?"

Church turned to look at Tex, whose face must have been stunned since Church couldn't see through her helmet. She just stared at the bodies. "Hey Tex, you okay?"

"Look at them." She said. Confused Church turned and got a better look of the clones floating before them. He soon gasped in shocked as he saw them better.

The clones were exact replicas of them. From the hairstyle and color, straight down to the gender, skin color and size.

"Whoa talk about weird. And not the good kind of weird." Church commented still looking at the two clones.

Tex sighed before replying. "Something doesn't feel right here Church, why are there two clones here, who look exactly like us, and that we haven't seen a single guard since you've taken over the robot."

Church couldn't help feel like she was right. "I know how you feel Tex, I also got a bad feeling too. But we can't pass the opportunity to final settle in new bodies and get the hell out of this place."

As much as she felt suspicious to everything that was going on, she couldn't deny the feeling of wanting a body again, to feel skin that was hers and have it touch things such as flowers, guns, food or someone she cared about, she thought as she looked at Church. "Fine lets do it."

Church nodded. "Good so just follow my lead and we'll be able to make it into those bodies."

Tex rolled her eyes. "Follow your lead? I feel so much better now."

Church narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Bitch" to which he heard "Asshole". The robot placed the Epsilon unit onto the computer. Soon there was a light shining from the unit and soon the computer. Then the last thing the two saw while in the Epsilon unit was a bright flash.

Tex opened her eyes and took in a huge breath of air. She slowly stood up, her hands pushing against the cold floor.

Wait, the cold floor? She looked at her hands and realized that they were flesh, real human flesh. She put them to her face and felt the flesh from that too, even her hair was there as she ran her hand down it.

A groan brought her back to reality. She turned around and gaped at what she saw. "C-church?" She stuttered.

And lying beside her was Church now in his new body. Tex couldn't help but stare at the body that was only a few moments ago empty. She had to admit that Church looked good in it and felt her face getting hot.

"U-uuhhh, Tex?" he said as he tried to get up, only to fall halfway, his right hand clutching his head in pain. Realizing it must be due to whatever was going inside him with the A.I units, Tex moved to his side and helped him get up.

"Easy there Len, don't let you brain kill you just after you got a new body." She joked as she grabbed his arm; only to stop when Church looked at where their skin touched and she too felt was he was feeling. They both looked at each other for a second and all of sudden they were kissing, hands gripping the others hair. Once the need for breath came they pulled apart and just stared at each other, only their foreheads touching.

Church soon commented, "That's the one thing I hate about human bodies, the need to breathe."

Tex smiled before giving him a quick peck and pulling him up. They decided to found a way out. Fortunately lying on a nearby table were some clothing for the both of them. Once that was done they figured the best plan was to find some sort of transportation for them to use.

They had only gone only a couple of feet when they heard noises. The duo quickly hid behind a corner as Tex took a peek around the corner. Standing their with their back facing them were two soldiers wearing UNSC marine uniforms except grey and worn out a little. They were armed with the MA37 assault rifle and one had a M6G side gun.

Tex turned to Church "Stay in the shadows and let me deal with them." She whispered, knowing she could deal with them alone. As she turned to get close them, she used every bit of knowledge from combat to do so. Without her armor they could easily kill her if they saw her.

Just as she was about to attack, she felt something touch the back of her head and someone yell, "Don't move bitch."

Tex cursed to herself; another guard spotted her and got her by surprise. But as the other two were turning around, she felt the one behind her stiffen. She did a quick glance and was shocked to see Church holding the guard, positioning him as a human shield, thus stopping the other two from firing at him.

"Get the Fuck down!" He cried to Tex, who immediately did so. With that he got a grip of his hostages arm and fired the gun, surprisingly hitting the other two. They were seriously wounded, but not dead.

Before Tex could ask how he managed to do that there was another voice yelling. Church turned his head and saw another guard coming, this time with a rifle. Just as the guard fired, Church managed to spin around with his hostage facing his adversary. The guard couldn't let out a yell of warning once the bullets hit his body. With him dead, Church took the pistol from the body and fired at the fourth guard, hitting him square in the head.

Tex mouth was hanging open as she watched Church dispose of all four guards instantly. Before she could ask, Church ran up to her and said, "Don't just fuckin stand there, grab their weapons and lets go!"

Tex figured it would be better to ask later as she grabbed the assault rifle from one of the dying guards. They soon were far away from the scene where they could take a breather.

"Ok, how the fuck did you do all that? The Church I know could never do that." Tex exclaimed. Church just shrugged, "Hell I should know. Maybe because the are beginning to merge, my skills are just getting better."

The ex freelancer just rolled her eyes before they headed off again. A couple of minutes later they managed to locate what they believe was the hangars.

"Look." Church said as he pointed to the left. Standing there was a Pelican that appeared to be working in order. Nodding, Tex led them towards it, looking around for any guards.

Once they reached the ship, Tex told Church to stand guard while she checked the controls. After a few seconds before giving Church the ok signal.

As he was getting onto the Pelican an alarm started going off and soon guards started pouring in, guns raised. Church moved into the ship faster. "Take of now damn it!"

Not have to be told twice, Tex activated the ship and soon it began to float in the air and head towards the exit. "Hang on, this is going to be rough." She cried as Church was inside the cockpit alongside her. But as they neared the exit they saw to their horror that the door was sealed shut.

"Can't you get it to open from here, or blast it?" Asked Church, as they were getting closer. Tex shook her head angrily. "It won't respond and there are no weapons on this fuckin thing!"

Church thought for a moment before saying, "Keep the ship moving, I'll be back in a sec." Before Tex could ask, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and jumped off the pelican with his rifle in his hand.

Tex saw that Church was running towards the controls next to the door. Already figuring his idea, Tex did as she was told and kept the ship moving. By now she could feel the bullets from guards bounce off the Pelican. She started to speed it up as the door slowly opened. Once it was fully opened, Tex began to maneuver the ship closer to Church who was firing at the guards.

Once Church was on, she began to move the Pelican into the air as they got out of the Hangar, and was now over what appeared to be an ocean. But suddenly something hit the backside of the ship, causing Tex to nearly lose control. A yell got her attention and she turned around. "Church!" she screamed in horror.

The impact had caused Church to lose his grip and he was now sliding towards the still open door of the Pelican, while they were still in the air. Moving quickly, Tex switched to Autopilot and ran towards him. Griping onto one of the seat bars, she grabbed Church's hand.

She began to pull him up when suddenly Church began to experience another brain attack, causing him to lose his grip. Suddenly his hand slipped from hers and Tex could only yell his name as she watched him fall into the ocean far below.

She quickly took control of the Pelican and turned it around, hoping to spot Church. But after looking at the water for at least and hour and with no luck of finding him, Tex headed towards Blood Gulch, the only safest place she could think of, tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you all liked that please Review<p>

Wack012

P.S I plan on doing sort of a list of the new OCC characters and their ranks and sort of a description of their armor too.


	2. New Career

**Yeah my next Chapter of Blue vs. Red story. Enjoy**

4 Years Later-

"Go, go, go!" Shouted former agent Washington as he returned fire onto their assailants. Beside him was Tex and in front riding a slow moving forklift carrying three crates was Grif. They were currently being chase by local authorities.

Four years ago the UNSC had finally disbanded Project Freelancer and all simulation troopers were to return home. In order to show no hard feelings, the UNSC had used the money from the disbanded program to pay the troops as well as the families of the deceased. Anyone directly related to Project Freelancers, including its soldiers, personnel and especially Freelancers were arrested and put onto trial, with the usual verdict of guilty.

Even people from the Over-Sub Committee were being questioned due to their unexplained reason of continuing the use of simulation troopers even though the project itself was disbanded.

For the soldiers of Blood Gulch, this was something to be happy for. Finally after a number of years fighting a fake war alongside people they mostly hate and nearly getting killed in multiple situations, would finally be going home.

If not for the fact that they were harboring former Freelancer agents, gained classified knowledge concerning Project Freelancers and had a person who was part Elite along with his alien son (A/N: Not going to get in the explanation of them finding Junior, who is also all grown up) as well as battle multiple military, insurrectionist and other top facilities along with a revealed to be alive Carolina in order to assist in locating and killing the Director of Project Freelancer. That part was mildly successful but put the group on the run.

So now all of them were force on the run and had to steal to survive. Sometimes they took on jobs for…shady people and such, the usual underground business, mercenary jobs and low level deliveries.

Tucker was waiting for them near Junior's Phantom. "Hurry it up you assholes!" he yelled while ducking from enemy fire. "Oh shut the fuck up Tucker and tell your kid to start up the engine!" Grif yelled.

As the said person was relaying the order, Tex took a shot at a nearby fuel line. The hit caused an explosion, creating a massive wall of fire. It cut the police off of them, which gave the group some distance as they boarded the Phantom. "Alright we're all aboard! Get us the fuck out of here!" Washington shouted. Junior pressed some buttons and soon the ship was out of sight with the bullets of the police bouncing off of the ship's hull.

**The Badlands of Planet Sable**

The hideout of the Blood Gulch gang was actually an old water power plant out in the badlands of the plant Sable. The vast desert kept them hidden from any unfriendly people and they had enough food with the animals in the area and the water from the power plant. There was even enough room for bedrooms and stuff (Though the girls got the better deals).

"There back!" Simmons shouted from his post. Lopez and Sheila looked up from the power cables Lopez was trying to fix. Sarge paused from bossing Donut to carry the water containers to and from. Caboose was doing nothing when Simmons announced the other's arrival except for listening to Doc's story of his life and finally Carolina was at the shooting range.

"Simmons go and find out what they brought!" Sarge shouted. "Then call Grif a lazy ass in case he forgot the beef jerky."

"Got it sir!" Simmons said as he picked up his DMR and headed down to the landing site. Carolina strapped on her M6G sidearms and headed towards the landing area too. She pushed back Simmons, ignoring his protest.

The Phantom hovered in mid air as it unloaded the crates. The first off were Tex and Washington. "So what did you bring us this time Wash?" Carolina asked.

"We managed to score a few veggies and some meat, better then the usual crap we get." Washington replied as he opened one of the carts, pulling out two canisters that read cow beef on them.

"Did you get any beef jerky?" Simmons asked Grif as the latter got out of the Phantom. The man just looked at the guy. "Well yeah if we got meat that means we got beef jerky-wait a second you're asking because Sarge told you to."

"Yeah so?" Simmons asked.

"Dude you're still a kiss ass." Was what all Grif said. The others just stared at them before moving the crates onto the forklift and take it inside. Tucker and Junior were the last to get out since Junior had to park the Phantom.

"So I'm guessing Caboose is cooking?" Tucker asked. Everyone just nodded in response. "God I still can't figure it how someone stupid can be such a good cook."

"Well don't forget he has the fragment of the most logical A.I in his brain." Wash said. They all knew how that message from Delta for Church, was actually a way Delta had use to store a part of himself into Caboose's head.

Once he took off his gear Washington headed towards the power room on the 2nd floor where Simmons was. The maroon armored soldier had already left to get back to working on the power supply. "How are we looking at for power?" Wash asked.

Simmons stopped pushing some buttons to turn and look at him. "Well I think Lopez got the electricity working, so we should be fine with heat and light. I'm just trying to get the power in the kitchen working."

"Wait did it break down again in that place too?" Washington asked.

"Duh, this place isn't a five star hotel. I need new battery packs for most of these things." Simmons replied before going back to his work.

"Right, we'll make sure we get some on our next go round." Washington said as he left to check on Sarge and Donut. When he looked over the edge of the rail he saw to his disappointment Sarge saying random stuff to Donut, who was having difficulty lifting up the heavy canisters filled with water.

"C'mon Donut put some more muscle in your legs, give ya boost." Sarge said.

"Got…oomph, got…it sir!" Donut said.

Washington sighed. "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

Sarge looked up as Donut put the canister down to take a breather. "What does it look like? We're carrying the water to the freezer to be stored."

Washington shook his head. "1. I see only Donut carrying the water. 2. Why don't you just use the cart to move the water?"

Sarge paused for a moment to look at the cart and then the water, then the cart again, and finally at Washington. "Well that's for sissies."

Getting an idea Washington said. "But isn't Donut a sissy?"

Sarge thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared over his head and then turned to Donut. "Okay Donut, place the canisters on the cart and push it to the freezer."

Washington nodded to himself as he did a job well done and walked off to check on the others. After all someone had to make sure that they didn't get killed.

Back in the lounge Carolina and Tex were the only two in the lounge, with the former fiddling with an SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle while the latter looked at her combat knife with a bored expression. They said nothing to each other, as if their past rivalry kept them from talking as well as other things. Even though she was technically Epsilon-Tex, Tex had the memories of the original Agent Tex, also known as Beta created by the Director in an attempt to revive his dead love, Allison. As such she remembered how Beta went against Project Freelancer to rescue the Alpha, Church, her boyfriend and the man she loved, and how Carolina got in the way of that. But despite that, Epsilon-Tex also had remembered Beta's memories of how the original Agent Tex respected Carolina and showed concern for her and was also distraught when Carolina supposedly died at the hands of the Meta, Agent Maine. Unknown to Tex however, but known to both Carolina and the Director, Carolina was the biological daughter of the Director and the original Allison.

Finally Carolina spoke, breaking Tex out of her thoughts. "So did you hear the news?"

Tex, who had her knife out, sheathed it before replying. "What news?" She asked

"Agent Delaware was killed last week, selling valuable information to insurrectionists." Carolina said.

Tex nearly dropped her knife. "He's dead? Who killed him?" Despite not really interacting with the other agents that weren't involved with her defection, she knew killing any of them was difficult. That and she was surprise there were some still even alive.

Carolina put her rifle down. "The UNSC new super soldiers, Knights there called, from Project Knighthood."

"Never heard of them." Tex responded.

"They were one of the many projects trying to create super soldiers during the war. They came in second to Project Freelancers. But since their results were still good, the UNSC made them part of ONI. When Project Freelancers was busted, Project Knighthood was reopened and became the Spartan Programs true successors." Carolina explained.

"Hmm" Tex mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest. "So we're outdated huh?"

"Suits our current situation don't you think?" Carolina added.

Tex let out a laugh. "Yeah it does"

Carolina smirked as she walked off with her sniper rifle. When she was gone Caboose came out walking lazily, more then he usually did. "Hey Caboose what's wrong with you?" Tex asked.

Caboose said nothing just sighed. Suddenly an image of Delta appeared and spoke for him. "I believe Caboose is suffering from depression due to the fact Church is not here." Delta explained. "In other words he misses him."

Tex nodded sadly, "So do I, so do I." She murmured.

**_Few Hours later, after dinner has been made…_**

Washington carried some extra food to his cabin, something he always done whenever he eats. It was as if though he was more comfortable of eating by himself. That and it was better then listening to the annoying chatter that some of the others said. No one asked why, so it was of little concern.

As Washington closed the door he set the food on the bed and reached underneath it. He revealed that he was getting a laptop. As he took a bite of a sandwich he opened his computer, typing on it. A screen popped up with words on it saying. "Do we have a deal?"

Wash paused for a moment before typing. "Deal when will u be here?"

The computer said nothing but then showed the sentence, "Tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. Welcome to Project Knighthood."

**Next Day**

In the morning everyone was doing what they always do in the morning: Everyone slept in, even the ones whose alarm clocks went off and either ignored them or turned them off. Suddenly loud noises like feet marching and wheels grinding against rocks could be heard. One by one every occupant woke up and got out of bed due to the noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Grif asked as he peeked out of his room. Washington grabbed his DMR rifle and took a look outside. "Oh Fuck…"

Outside were seven warthogs with mounted machine guns, ten civilian warthogs and at least fifty men, mostly armed with submachine guns, assault and battle rifles and shotguns, outside the power plant "We got company, the bad shitty kind." Wash said.

Sarge already had his shotgun in hand as he joined Washington. "Huh? Who the hell are they?" All of a sudden they were taking fire. Wash managed to pull the Sarge down behind the wall.

"I recognize the symbol, their part of a local insurrectionist group on this planet. Guess they think we're on their terf."

"Well we better shoot back!" Tex said as she fired some rounds from her DMR, killing a man. "Carolina get on that sniper rifle and try to snipe those gunners!"

"On it!" The red head said as she jumped on top of a structure to get a better aim. Washington turned to Simmons and Lopez. "Simmons get the rocket launcher and take out those warthogs. Lopez get Sheila prepped up!"

"Yes sir!" Simmons said as he raced off to get the launcher. [Yes I will let my love know its time to bring the pain.] Lopez said as he hurried off towards Sheila's hangar.

"Everyone else, fire!" Washington shouted as he fired his DMR, managing to snipe a soldier's head off. Everyone else began to fire back, mostly with DMR or BR rifles, except for Caboose and Junior, the former with a MA37 assault rifle and the latter with a Needle Rifle. Their aims weren't as good as Tex and Wash's but they did manage to send the enemy to cover. A machine gunner had begun firing on them, but was dealt from a sniper shot by Carolina, killing the man instantly.

The others had already begun shooting, with other men using the Warthogs for cover. By then Simmons had arrived with the rocket launcher, "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he fired a rocket, hitting a warthog, blowing it up. Then he fired another round that took out three men.

As he was reloading Wash turned to Doc. "Doc, go and get all the weapons you can get and ammunition too."

"Good thing, since I'm a pacifist." Doc mentioned as he was getting up and ran inside.

Tucker took a moment to stand up to shoot his BR. "Yeah eat that bitches! Whose your daddy?" Tucker yelled. Junior stood up with his Needle Rifle firing wildly. "Yeah suck my needles whores!" He shouted.

"Their definitely father and son." Grif muttered to Simmons as he was ducking behind the wall. Simmons just glared at him while reloading. "Just shut up and shoot bitch!" He yelled as he fired another rocket, killing two more men.

"Delta, who should I shoot?" Caboose asked the A.I.

"Shoot whoever shoots at you Caboose. Remember what we talked about?" Delta asked.

"Oh Yeah" Caboose replied, then he stood up and opened fire, mowing down three men. "Now duck" Delta said, and Caboose did. "Now reload" Caboose emptied out his gun and put in a new mag in. "Now return fire." Which was what Caboose did.

Lopez had returned with a machine gun and opened fire from the first floor entrance, with Sheila rolling up behind him. With aim she took out another warthog, blasting away four men who were near it. Several more insurgents appeared and began to open fire with rockets and grenade launchers at Sheila, since she was the biggest threat. Several blasts damaged her front wheel, stranding her where she was. "Help I cannot move!" She cried as she blasted the men who had damaged her.

[No one does that to my love and gets away with it!] Lopez declare as he went to cover Sheila.

Washington was now on his third weapon, a MA37 Assault rifle. In fact most of the others were already on their second, third or even fourth weapon now. There weren't that many left and they now had at least thirty-one men now shooting at them. Carolina had run out of bullets for her sniper rifle and was now shooting with a submachine gun.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we're going to be overrun!" Sarge shouted as he fired his shotgun, hitting a man who was to far close to the wall.

"Shit we need to fall back to the Phantom and get the hell out of here. Someone tell Lopez to download Sheila into something portable!" Washington said as he fired two more shots. With those last shots he was now out of ammo, the same with almost everyone else. The attackers realized this and surged forward, ready to bring the kill.

The noise of three Pelicans caught everyone's attention. Soon the insurgents scattered as the three transports ships opened fire on them, their machine guns ripping them apart. The one in the middle turned around and revealed a large man in blue and white Defender Spartan Armor with a missile pod in his hand. The man opened fire, obliterating the remaining machine gun warthogs. The insurgents had begun to flee, shooting a few shots at the Pelicans.

"Wait, I know those symbols." Carolina said. "Those are Knight Pelicans, what are they doing here?"

As if on cue everyone stared at Washington. The said man just shrugged. "Ok so I made a deal with them." He said. "We work for Project Knighthood, give them any intel about Project Freelancers, and they in return keep us safe and drop the charges on us. You have to admit it's a better deal to what we have now."

Tucker did a disgusted look. "I'm not fighting for a bunch of government people."

"You'll get to see women." Wash said.

Tucker's face lightened up. "I'm in"

One by one the others agreed to the deal, still a little upset Wash kept it a secret, but still went along with it. After they had done that they walked down to greet the Knights. Including the first one, there was a second one, a female judging by her figure. She wore white and brown Gungnir-class armor.

"Bow Chika Bow Wow" Tucker said as he scanned her form, earning a punch in the shoulder by Tex. Washington walked up to the female Knight and shook her hand.

"I'm Commander Heather Courtney, leader of Team Cross, you must be Washington?" The female asked.

"That would be me." Wash said

Courtney nodded, "You have five hours to get ready to go. I'm also going to have to question the fact you have an Elite with you and about dropping the charges."

"Right" Then Washington turned towards the others. "Well, start get packing." And with that they scampered off to get their stuff. Then the ex-Freelancer turned to Knight. "So is there anything else I should know about joining?"

Courtney took of her helmet, revealing her long brown hair and green eyes. "Well first off, the Founder and the board think it may be better to separate you guys into different Knights teams. Any comments?"

Washington nodded. "Yes, gods help whoever is stuck with those idiots."

**Sorry it took so long been busy with my other stories and school work too.**


	3. Training Starts

**Enjoy and Review**

**In Space**

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked for the 20th time. This caused Tucker to groan with annoyance. "No Caboose for the last fucking time, we are not there yet, so will you just shut the fuck up!" Tucker replied angrily.

Tex sighed as she stared at the window and looked at the endless sky that is space. Their ship had been flying for 10 hours already, thus giving them one night of sleep. They hadn't packed much (not that they really had much in the first place), so carrying their stuff when they arrive there wouldn't be too much trouble.

From what they've been told, the Project had many training facilities in each sector, in order to increase their training rate with more recruits. Those that didn't pass the test were instead made into SOF Troopers, short for Special Operation Field Troopers. They were basically like Recovery Agents, but dealt with more minor problems like large criminal organizations, petty wars, investigations of any leaks within the Project, Black-Ops or acted as assistance with Knights. Their armor were Ricochet-class and was colored white with the secondary colors being white, green, blue, red and yellow for Private, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain and Commander respectively.

The pilot finally spoke over the intercom. "Attention, we are approaching training facility 510. Please have all items ready to come out."

"I still want my peanuts." Caboose complained while Tucker helped get his stuff down.

Tex was already standing near the door. Carolina was soon standing beside her. "Feels like we're back with Project Freelancer, doesn't it?" She asked. When she noticed that she hadn't responded. "Tex?"

As if waking up Tex looked shocked at first before responding. "Huh? Oh, yeah"

Carolina didn't say anything, just stood there as they waited for the ship to finally land and open the doors to their new life. They stumbled a little when the ship made its landing. There was another noise and soon the door was opening. Awaiting them on the platform was a man and at least two squads of soldiers who were called PK troopers (Project Knighthood Troopers)

They looked like the ones from Project Freelancer except with some different armor. They wore Spartan Recruit armor and the color of their armor were grey instead of being fully white. The man who was standing in the center of the soldiers appeared to be in either his late-twenties or mid-thirties. He had cropped black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore ONI grey suit with a Project Knighthood tag on it. He had a small smile on his face while extending his hand, "Welcome my name is Caretaker 510."

Tex shook his hand but had a confused look on her face, "Why does your name have the same number as this place?"

The man smiled as he explained, "All of our training facilities have people who are in charge of that specific facility, which is who I am. We are all given the codename 'Caretaker' along with the number of the facility. For security reasons." As he watched the rest come off the ship and said, "Now if you would all follow me, I'll show you where you'll begin your training."

Accompanied by the guards, the Caretaker began to show them the station with Commander Courtney accompanying them. "This is our common shooting area, for both troopers, Seekers and Knights. We mostly use it as a warm up for any new recruits." Then he led them into a room that was similar to the first room but was shaped as a dome and was being operated by a control room hanging over at the side of the dome. The group was watching those in the dome through a glass wall. The people inside were keeping themselves busy by moving and avoiding objects that were coming at them.

"This is our training dome. Here we test the skills and abilities of newly made Knights and Seekers, to ensure that they stay in tip top shape. Currently there are no Knights here and we have few Seekers, so currently the ones here and troopers who are more skilled then the others are using the dome. Now lets continue."

As they left the dome, someone caught Washington's attention. Across the balcony stood a man in full battle suit of a green and blue CIO armor. He was talking to new recruits about weapon firing. "Who is that?" Wash asked.

The Caretaker followed his gaze and then smiled. "That is Sergeant Alphonse Ezekiel of Team Eclipse. That team is our top best team amongst the whole Project. We usually have them come to help tutor new recruits and rookie Knights when they can."

The rest of the tour showed the usual. They walked past the cafeteria where everyone ate, the armory, bedrooms, the med rooms, observation posts and etc. After an hour the Caretaker directed to a hallway that had doors on each side. "These shall be your rooms during your stay here, you have two hours to unpack your stuff and then report to training zone 5. You'll find your new clothes on your beds."

When they made their way to their rooms, the Caretaker turned and continued to walk down the hallway. He stopped at a door that had a sign indicating it was his office. When the door slide opened, the man walked over to the desk. He touched a few buttons on a pad attached to his desk. An image of a man whose face was hidden by shadows appeared. "Report on current status."

The Caretaker nodded, "Yes Founder, the people that have been specified have arrived already and have already been check before arriving to the facility. They should be able to take in the Spartan DNA."

The man designated as the Founder nodded, "Good continue with the usual protocols and inform me of their success, we will decide then if they shall join the ranks of the chosen."

The Caretaker nodded, but looked unease when he asked, "Sir if I may? Tex, Carolina and Washington's status concern me." When the Founder said nothing, the Caretaker took that as a sign to continue, "Though their medical scans show that they are compatible to become Knights, the fact of their mental status concerns me. If the reports of what Project Freelancers did with the Alpha A.I and how his fragments were implanted into those agent's minds are true than we should be cautious."

If it was visible, then he could see the Founder raise his eyebrow. "And your reason is?" He asked. The Caretaker sighed. "If we put the DNA into their systems, who knows how it will affect them mentally, it could cause them to go berserk sir."

The Founder sighed before replying. "They will be put into the project and we shall proceed as we always do. But if it helps make this fear of yours evaporate, than you have my permission to watch them."

The Caretaker nodded. "Very well sir." And then cut off the connection.

**Next Few Months**

The next few months were spent with vigorous training for the gang. While most of them were having trouble dealing with such exercises, some of them (Mainly the former Freelancers) had a much easier time completing them. Once the physical was done the scientist and trainers began inspecting what special talents they had. Tex, Wash and Carolina showed great skill in just about…everything. Grif was good at driving during extreme moments and was cool under pressure. Simmons had showed good aim with a rocket launcher while Sarge appeared to be good with close combat with a shotgun. Caboose showed great physical strength and with the aid of Delta, a fine shooter. Donut had a good arm and proved effective with a grenade launcher. Tucker was obviously skilled with a sword as he managed to take on drone combatant head on. Lopez has shown good skill with heavy artillery and mechanics. And Doc began to work more on his medical skills and was proving more affective of being a combat medic.

Soon the time came for the implanting of the super cells, the cells that give the Knights their great abilities. Several mental tests had to be run in order to make sure that they were prepared for the cells. Once the tests were over they began with Tex first. She, along with Washington and Carolina managed to endure the pain. The others…not so much, but they survived and were now part of the Knights.

"Well how do you feel?" The Caretaker asked an hour later after the surgery.

Tex flexed her fingers, as if she was using them for the first time. "Incredible. I never felt this way before."

"I know" Washington said as he punched the air. "I feel like I could do even more missions faster."

Sarge flexed his right leg a little. "Sweet Ketchup! Even the old wound from my High School soccer game is gone."

"That would be the healing attributes of the cells." The Caretaker said. "Along with super strength, super speed and other enhance senses the cells also help heal wounds or bone fractures much faster." Then several staff members walked in, with armor and clothing in their arms. "Now here are your armor and gear as well as your new ranks and code names and teams."

Tucker grabbed his stuff and said, "We get codenames? Sweet, this is just like a spy movie."

As Tex went towards the changing room to get her gear on the Caretaker said. "Tex when you're done, report to the hangar. Your team is already at a planet, preparing to start a mission and they will need your assistance."

Tex nodded as she prepared to change into the gear. Unbeknownst to any of them, two people were watching the whole thing through a camera. One of them was Alphonse, with his helmet off thus revealing his brown short hair and brown eyes. The other man wore cobalt and white Tracker-class armor. Alphonse in looked over at the other Knight. "What do you think Commander?" Alphonse asked.

The Commander said nothing, just stared at Tex. Then he finally said, "As long as they don't screw up as they usually do then I have no problem."

**Sorry it took so long. Review**

**Wacko12**


	4. Teams

Okay so this is the Real Summery. This happens sometime after Revelation and somewhere during Season 9. Tex and Church escape the memory unit and acquire new bodies as well as fix their relationship. They get separated at first but are later reunited along with their friends and new ones. They soon join this new program called Project Knighthood.

Here are the characters that shall be in it, both real characters and my OCC. The armor sets are from Halo 4. Also some Canon characters will have last names that I gave them. Just letting you all know that. Furthermore this will be where you can look at to find out what color each one's armor is. 9 members per team.

**High Command**

**Arthur Crest (Male)**

Rank: General

Color: Green and Black

Armor: Commando

* * *

><p><strong>Team Eclipse<strong>

**Lenard L. Church**

Rank: Commander

Color: Cobalt and White

Armor: Tracker

**Sarah Vale (Female)**

Rank: Major

Color: Yellow and Tan

Armor: Warrior

**William Davenport (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Purple and Green

Armor: Engineer

**Daniel Duncan (Double D) (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Brown and Orange

Armor: Aviator

**Owen D. Ford (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Grey and White

Armor: Defender

**Alphonse Ezekiel (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Green and Blue

Armor: CIO

**Kevin Saul (Male)**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Color: Red and Cyan

Armor: Recon

* * *

><p><strong>Team Cross<strong>

**Heather Courtney (Female)**

Rank: Commander

Color: White and Brown

Armor: Gungnir

**David Washington**

Rank: Major

Color: Steel and Yellow

Armor: Enforcer

**Arnold Sprigs (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Red and Silver

Armor: Scout

**Charles Hark (Male)**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Color: Brown and Sage

Armor: Strider

**Dan Ketch (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Blue and White

Armor: Defender

**Lindsay Autumn (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Gold and Olive

Armor: EVA

**Fredrick Lasser (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Maroon and Teal

Armor: CIO

* * *

><p><strong>Team Glacier<strong>

**Roger Alcatraz (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Brown and Grey

Armor: Defender

**Michael J. Caboose**

Rank: Lance Corporal

Color: Blue and Steel

Armor: Soldier

**Lawrence Welsh (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Silver and Violet

Armor: Scout

**Yin Zhao (Female)**

Rank: Petty Officer 3rd Class

Color: Aqua and Peach

Armor: Operator

**Nathaniel Duke (Male)**

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Color: White and Maroon

Armor: Oceanic

**George Jonah (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Yellow and Steel

Armor: Stalker

**Noah Frank (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Tan and Ice

Armor: Protector

* * *

><p><strong>Team Metal<strong>

**Carlos Lorenzo (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Red and Olive

Armor: Infiltrator

**Jeffery Iceman (Male)**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Color: Ice and Sage

Armor: EVA

**Rachel Bridgett (Female)**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Color: Cobalt and Maroon

Armor: Locus

**Dexter Grif**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Orange and Yellow

Armor: Warrior

**Dick Simmons**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Maroon and Red

Armor: Operator

**Theodore Maw (Male)**

Rank: Warrant Officer

Color: White and Lavender

Armor: Defender

**Zed Noel (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Green and Cyan

Armor: Hazop

* * *

><p><strong>Team Hound<strong>

**Molly Gale (Female)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Sea Foam and Maroon

Armor: Pathfinder

**Peter Nickerson (Male)**

Rank: Lieutenant

Color: Olive and Teal

Armor: CIO

**Jared Mason (Male)**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Color: Steel and Sage

Armor: Pioneer

**Sam Dog "Sarge"**

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Color: Red and White

Armor: EOD

**Lopez the Heavy or Lopez Heavy**

Rank: Specialist

Color: Brown and Grey

Armor: Engineer

**Michelle Valentine (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Grey and Aqua

Armor: Rogue

**Ricardo Edward (Male)**

Rank: Lieutenant

Color: Rust and Lavender

Armor: Deadeye

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pillar<strong>

**Zale McLean (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Ice and Silver

Armor: Protector

**Lee Mickey (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Color: Grey and White

Armor: Vanguard

**Elizabeth "Dizzy" Angel (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Green and Orange

Armor: Locus

**Steven Jacques (Male)**

Rank: Lieutenant

Color: Blue and Red

Armor: Scanner

**Franklin Delano Donut**

Rank: Lance Corporal

Color: Pink and Red

Armor: Air Assault

**Jack "JC" Christopher (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Gold and Grey

Armor: EVA

**Ashley Ember (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant Second Class

Color: Red and Tan

Armor: Rogue

* * *

><p><strong>Team Nova<strong>

**Harold Bark (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Forest and White

Armor: Raider

**Thomas Norman (Male)**

Rank: Major

Color: Blue and Brown

Armor: Orbital

**Rose Carolina**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Color: Cyan and Silver

Armor: Recon

**Susan Vicky (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Purple and Grey

Armor: Infiltrator

**Jonathan Stonewall (Male)**

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Color: Maroon and Olive

Armor: Enforcer

**Benjamin Brigg (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Violet and Orange

Armor: Pioneer

**Mercer Woods (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Tan and Teal

Armor: Warrior

* * *

><p><strong>Team Bishop<strong>

**Trent Maxwell (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Green and Grey

Armor: Ranger

**Richard Alejandro (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Blue and Sage

Armor: Wetwork

**Gabriele Kath (Female)**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Color: Purple and Orange

Armor: Strider

**Alison Tex**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Color: Black and Grey

Armor: Venator

**Felix Nate (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Cyan and Khaki

Armor: Scanner

**Denver Xavier (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Forest and White

Armor: Defender

**Leo Howe (Male)**

Rank: Petty Officer 1st Class

Color: Orange and Brown

Armor: Pathfinder

* * *

><p><strong>Team Tiger<strong>

**Carter A. Walter (Male)**

Rank: Commander

Color: Blue and Yellow

Armor: Aviator

**Rebecca Laurel (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Brown and Violet

Armor: Oceanic

**Max Stein (Male)**

Rank: Lieutenant

Color: Maroon and Silver

Armor: Hazop

**Suzan Leeway (Female)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: Blue and Cobalt

Armor: Air Assault

**Keith Quinn (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant Major

Color: Grey and Lavender

Armor: Orbital

**Lavernius Tucker**

Rank: Corporal

Color: Aqua and Teal

Armor: Stalker

**Oliver Hamilton (Male)**

Rank: Sergeant

Color: White and Blue

Armor: EOD

**I decided to give the former Freelancer's last names to be their former codenames because it just sounded easier. Also Sam Dog is Sarge because I remember that his nickname was S-dog**


	5. Team Bishop

**Okay now lets see how Tex does with her new team? Read, enjoy and review!**

**Planet Iron, recently remade Human Colony World**

Tex sighed as she cradled the Venator Helmet in her hands. She was currently riding in a warthog on the planet called Iron. It was once one of the UNSC colonies until the Covenant attacked it, driving the humans off of the world. But unlike other worlds, the Covenant did not have enough forces to glass it, so it was left mostly undamaged. As such the UNSC began moving forces here at least ten years ago and have already begun colonizing again. But insurrectionists began to appear in hopes of breaking the planet away from the UNSC, which is why she and her new team were there. Here she was going to a small UNSC barracks to meet her new team for the first time, Strife Team. From what she had heard they were an okay group and their commanding officer was suppose to be a veteran from the old war.

After two more hours of driving, they had finally arrived to outpost I-25, which was made up of seven barracks with seven Pelican and dozens of Warthogs, Hornets and Falcons. As Tex got off the Warthog with her BR85 strapped to her back, she spotted another man wearing armor, making her to believe he was one of her new teammates. He wore cyan and khaki Scanner type armor and had a thin body, but not like he hadn't been working out. His skin was tan and his head was bald, save for a tattoo of a python. Beside him were his helmet and a sniper rifle, and he was currently shuffling ammo carriage while sitting on one of the Falcons. Tex walked up to him and by the time he spotted her she was already in front of him.

"Ah, you must be Tex the new member." He said.

Tex nodded, her arms crossed. "I've been assign to Team Bishop, which I assume you're part of."

The man nodded before getting up and shaking her hand. "The name is Felix, Felix Nexus. C'mon I'll take you to the others." Then Felix led Tex towards the largest barracks. Inside it were four other Knights. One was a female with purple and orange Strider armor, her skin was tan and she had blond hair. One of the men wore blue and sage Wetwork armor with tan skin and black hair, while another wore forest and white Defender armor with pale skin and brown hair. The last man, who by his appearance was the leader of the team, wore green and grey Ranger armor. He had tan skin, brown hair and two scars running down his lip.

"Yo boss!" Felix shouted as the two fully entered the building. "The newbie is here!"

The Commander turned around, showing a closer look at his face. His face had wrinkles under his eyes and Tex could see some grayness in his hair. The look in his eyes however, told Tex that this man had been from hell and back a thousand times over, meaning he was a capable soldier and leader. He held out his hand, which Tex took automatically. "Glad to meet you, I'm Commander Trent Maxwell, Team Bishop's leader. Over there is Gabriele Kath or Gabby for short (Strider), Richard Alejandro (Wetwork) and Denver Xavier (Defender). We're about to head out so gear up."

Tex nodded but noticed they seemed short a member. "Aren't teams comprise of seven people? Including me there are only six." She stated.

"He's been called on for another assignment due to his unique expertise." Trent said quickly. Tex figured it was because it was probably important so she didn't delve into it anymore. "Anyway now that we're all here lets move." Trent ordered the team.

Everyone nodded and began to head out of the barrack, with Trent and Tex the last two out. As he began to put on his helmet Trent said. "Just to let you know Tex, I've read your background profile. I'm glad to have someone of your skills with us." Then when he got on the Falcon he continued, "But I want to remind you that you're part of Team Strife. Which means you work as a team. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Tex replied as the Falcon took off.

**Above Planet Iron's Mountains**

A few hours later the falcons were flying through some mountains. Once they were at a good distance did Trent start to speak, "Alright listen up Bishop. Our mission is to retake Station 5-7 from a group of insurrectionists. The primary goal is to recover whatever data that is within the station while secondary goal is to reestablish the satellite."

"How are we going to approach the station?" Tex asked.

Trent sent some data to each of their hubs and soon they all saw a diagram of the landscape. "The rebels somehow got wind of us and are packing early. So we'll strike them hard from two fronts: the front door and back door. Pelican squadron will do an air strike and soften them up for us. Then we'll move in and secure the base. Since they still have some of AA guns online we'll being flying low so it might get a little bumpy. Tex I want you, Felix and Xavier to take the back, so you'll be Team 2. Gabby, Alejandro and I will be Team 1 and we'll take the front. Failure is not an option, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone replied.

Tex took a deep breath of air as she loaded her BR85 rifle and took a look at the station. She could see the large satellite from here. However she was use to these situations so she wasn't worried. Then they began to feel the ship's lower bottom rubbing against trees as they made their approach. Suddenly her transmitter came to life. "Sword Team Leader this is Mama Bird, ready to deliver the package on your go." The pilot said.

"Roger that Mama Bird, you may deliver the package." Trent replied

"With pleasure." The pilot chuckled. Soon three pelicans zoomed overhead, heading straight towards the base. When they were close enough they unleashed a barrage of rockets onto the outward defenses. Tex could hear the screaming from the rebels as the rockets blew up their bodies. "Okay team 2 head towards the back, team 1 shall take the front."

"Roger that sir." Tex said as she took aim with her DMR and fired some rounds into a few rebels who were shooting at them. "Uh Team 2, the zone is too hot. Going to have to clear some traffic." The pilot said.

"Understood. Xavier lay some fire on them." Tex said. The large man nodded and adjusted the attached SAW towards the group below. Before the rebels had time to react they were torn to shreds by the volley of bullets raining down on them. "Pilot hurry and land the Falcon. The road is clear." Tex said.

"Copy that. Good work and good luck." The pilot said as he began to lower the Falcon towards the ground.

"Ha! Luck is for the rookies." Felix said as he strapped his sniper rifle to his back and picked up his MA5D assault rifle. Xavier got his shotgun strapped to his back and held his SAW. Soon the three got off and the Falcon took back to the air. "I'll be nearby for emergency pick up. Just don't attract to many people." The pilot said.

Tex nodded and then activated her transmitter. "Tex to Trent, we're on the ground and about to head in."

"Good work Tex. We've already entered but are taking fire. Continue towards the command center and we'll be there in a few." Trent said over the sound of guns shooting.

"Roger that." Tex said and signaled the other two to move in.

The three entered the building with weapons raised in case of a surprise attack. "So far so good" Felix murmured. Tex nodded but stayed silent; her past experience always told her to be ready for anything. They soon reached a large door with a code lock on it. "This should be easy." Felix said as he took out a small pad.

"What's that?" Tex asked as she watched Felix plug some wires into the lock.

"Portable hacking pad, the latest model." Xavier replied as Felix began typing down some keys. "We can use it not only to bypass the security on this door, but also any defenses in the next room and even the cameras if there are any." Xavier explained.

"And just our luck there are cameras in the next room." Felix added as a picture appeared on the pad's screen. On the screen were several soldiers, none of them near the door that the three Knights were. On the second floor was a man with a sentry gun. "This is going to be trouble." Felix said as he looked at Tex. "What's the plan?"

Tex thought for a few seconds before replying. "Throw a flash grenade in there and then we can pick them off easily."

"Roger" Felix said as he pulled out the said grenade. A few seconds later the door opened and the man tossed the grenade inside the room then the three Knights hid behind the wall waiting for the grenade to go off. When it did they heard cries of shock and pain as the insurrectionists covered their eyes. "Move, Move!" Tex shouted as she Felix and Xavier moved in with her. Felix opened fire with his MA5D, gunning down some rebels while Tex sniped the sentry user with her BR85. Xavier took care of the close combatants with his shotgun. One rebel got close to Tex and swung his rifle at her but Tex managed to dodge it and then grabbed his head and broke his neck with a single twist. Felix pulled out a grenade and through it towards a group of rebels that were taken cover. Five seconds later it blew up taking the rebels with it. Tex gunned down two more rebels before the door on the other side of the room began to open and revealed another sentry gun.

"Take cover!" Tex shouted as she jumped behind a pillar when the sentry gun began firing. Fortunately Xavier managed to grab Felix and got both of them behind a large crate. With the three Knights in cover more rebels came pouring in and began firing on the three Knight's positions.

Xavier loaded his shotgun and looked at Tex and Felix. "Cover me!" He yelled, to which both other Knights nodded and began firing their weapons at the rebels, while at the same time avoiding the sentry gun's fire. Once he was sure that he was in the clear Xavier jumped over the crate and charged forward, shotgun firing. Thanks to his tough armor and shielding, combined with half of the enemy fire focus on his squad mates, Xavier was able to kill each and every rebel before disabling the sentry gun. "Clear" Xavier said as the others got up.

Suddenly the comms came to life in their helmets and a voice soon spoke, "Team 2 do you read me?" Trent's voice said.

"This is Team 2 Commander." Tex said as she signaled Xavier and Felix to keep an eye out for anymore rebels.

"We're just outside the control room but apparently the rebels managed to acquire a Mantis and it now has us pin." There was a pause followed by gunfire before Trent continued. "I spotted a railway behind it. One of you guys come and attack it from behind on top of the railway while we keep it distracted."

"Understood sir, I'll be there soon." Tex said before looking at Felix and Xavier. "You two going to be able to take down that command post all on your own?"

"Yea, yea we got it." Felix said as he reloaded his weapon. "Just don't take to long okay?"

Tex nodded and headed towards to help the rest of the team while Felix and Xavier continued on their original course.

**With Trent**

Trent pulled his combat knife out of a rebel's corpse before the Mantis fired on him. He ran towards Gabby who was firing her DMR at some rebels while hiding behind a pile of crates. Alejandro had in his hands two MA5D assault rifles, that he was firing everywhere while using a destroyed Warthog as cover.

Trent's group had made good timing towards their goal when they entered into a hangar of the facility, where the original staff kept their vehicles and other important equipment. Unfortunately it was large enough for the rebels to have a Mantis stationed. And on the walkways there were rebels swarming upon the three Knights, pinning them down. If it weren't for their training, armor and vast number of cover and weaponry then the Knights would've been dead long ago.

Trent visor came to life as his armor took an indirect hit from one of the Mantis's rockets. The armor's shielding managed to protect Trent from the blast but he needed to wait until it charged up again. "Shit" He murmured before pulling out his Railgun. "Gabby, get down!" He shouted as he aimed at some of the rebels who were loading some grenade launchers. Said Knight did as she was told just as Trent fired a bolt from the Railgun. The rebels in that area either died upon impact, died upon following off the walkway on to the floor below or were slowly bleeding to death. Either way it was few rebels for them to deal with now.

"Gabby get moving towards Alejandro's position. I'll cover you!" Trent said as he loaded another round into his weapon.

Gabriele nodded and made a quick dashed towards the brown armored Knight while Trent fired another round at the Mantis's leg, stunning it for a moment. However this caused only for the armored walker to divert its attention towards Trent, while the rebels fired on Alejandro and Gabriele.

Behind the Mantis on the walkways a rebel was busy reloading his rifle when he heard a noise from behind him. He spun around only to be knocked to the side by the doorway, which had been thrown off its hinges by Tex who just arrived. Acting quickly she lifted up her BR85 rifle and killed two more rebels before the others finally noticed her. However she managed to jump from the walkway on top of the Mantis. From there she resumed firing her rifle at the other rebels while riding the Mantis. Said vehicle began to thrash around wildly in order to get rid of Tex while at the same time firing at the other Knights. However Tex acted quickly, taking out a grenade she punched a hole into the mantis and released the grenade into the cockpit. Tex managed to jump out of the way just as the top of the mantis exploded, sending debris everywhere, some of it striking the rebels.

Tex had managed to land back on the platform when she heard the sounds of guns. She looked up and saw that rebels had all of their weapons trained on her surrounded her. "Die you UNSC scum…" One of them murmured, as he was about to pull the trigger. But bullets coming from above soon gunned him, followed by the rest, down. Tex looked up and saw Alejandro land besides her, a SAW in his hand.

"That's what happens when you messed with the Knights dipshits." Alejandro said as he reloaded his weapon. Trent and Gabriele arrived right behind him, fully armed now.

"Good job Tex." Trent said Gabby helped Tex up. "What about the others?"

"They went ahead to take the command post." Tex said as she grabbed her BR85 rifle. "They should be contacting us soon though."

And speak of the devil their comms came to life with the voice of Felix speaking. "Trent this is Felix, do you read me?"

Trent answered the response. "This is Trent, did you reach the main console Felix?"

"Yeah we did but you won't believe the weird shit we found. I don't think it's a good idea to hang around until the cavalry comes, we need to get this data checked out pronto." Felix replied.

"Understood Felix. You and Xavier head back towards the front door. We'll be waiting for you there, Trent out." The Commander of Strife Team and looked at the others. "Looks like there is a change of plans. Getting this place occupied will be placed into the local forces here, we're heading out."

As the rest of the team began moving, Tex began to wonder what the others were up to by now

**So basically what I'm doing is that I'll be showing each team from the list in the next few chapters along with clues that Church is one of the Knights too. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Wacko12**


	6. Convoy Battle

**Now we get to see some action with some of the characters. The reasons why I did just Tex in the last chapter was because I didn't have many ideas for the others so I thought of taking it slow but now I'll have the others shown including Church. **

**Also, sort of response to the fact that there are a lot of Knights, there will be deaths amongst them, even some of Canon Characters. I was originally thinking of putting them all together in one team but decided not to for various reasons. The first was that I thought it would be more interesting to split them up since I had already done it with Church. The second reason was because in logic sense the higher ups in any organization wouldn't group individuals who have been through shit like those guys were as well as keep an eye on them and keep them separated too. **

**So with that said and done, read, review and enjoy!**

**(Hangar of Project Knighthood's Ship **_**Burning Will**_**, Paris Class-Frigate)**

Tex kept her helmet on as she and her team disembarked from the Pelican. After finishing the mission, control over the facility was given to UNSC Marines while Team Bishop headed back to frigate. Apparently the information that Felix found was important enough that it had to be sent to High Command ASAP without delay. So far the only people who knew that were on it were Felix, Denver and Trent while the others were told they would be told about it later and the team was to report to the bridge.

Currently and ignoring the usually crews that worked at the hangers of spacecrafts, Tex was having a conversation with Gabriele, who appeared to be very happy at having another female on the team and Tex had taken a liking to her. Right now Gabriele, or Gabby as she liked to be called by her friends and teammates, was telling Tex more about Knights.

"The Project has grown a lot when it was officially approved by the UNSC, and the first group to be inducted were actually surviving Spartans from the last three generations of the program or at least those that hadn't retired, which was mainly those from the fourth generation." Gabriele started off. "With them helping as well as the massive funding we got from the UNSC, the project has a small fleet of ships, with the MCC (Mobile Command Center) being an Infinity-Class Ship."

"Wait Infinity-Class?" Tex asked in disbelief. Even though the class hadn't been built during Project Freelancers time and after her defection, Tex had heard a lot about them. "Those things are massive and can hold almost a city size population and ten Strident-class heavy frigates right? How on earth did you guys get one of those?" Tex asked.

Gabby shrugged. "Not sure but rumor has it that the Founder was a well respected war hero and managed to get in a few favors. Also I think its because the UNSC really wants to show the people that we can still protect them and have improved despite the losses from the war." She replied.

Tex nodded. After walking a bit towards the bridge, which was a lot like the Mother of Invention to Tex's view; including a nice open viewport at the front, modules and terminals below and at the sides of the podium with displays at the forefront on the heightened platform that they stood on and a large holographic table in center of the platform. When they entered Tex saw that there were two people, one of them standing across a table in the center of the room. Standing opposite of the man, the team, starting with Trent, removed their helmet and stood side-by-side, with Tex at the far left followed by Gabriele, Denver, Felix, Richard and Trent. Then Trent did a salute towards the person on the other side of the table, which the rest of the team did too. "Team Bishop reporting General Arthur Crest." Trent said. Tex realized that before them was the man who was part of the first generation of Knights and the one in charge of all missions for program and any other military importance that concern it and as some people have jokingly said, the right hand man of the Founder.

The General was a male by the looks of it, wearing Spartan-armor too. It was Commando-Class from what Tex could tell and was black and dark green too boot. The man was slightly taller then Tex with his helmet off, which was resting on the table at the center of the room. He appeared to be in his mid fifties and his skin lightly tanned similar to hers, and he had short well-cropped dark red hair though there were a few strands of grey but was hard to see and dark green eyes. The most noticeable features were the three scars on his face, two starting on his forehead going down the left side of his face, with the longer one going over his left eyebrow and a third scar going across his left cheek. But for some reason that she couldn't explain, Tex felt like she knew this man from somewhere.

"Hey Leo when did you get back?"

Felix's voice snapped Tex out of her thoughts on the redhead man. That was when she remembered there was a second person present in the room. This man was younger then the redhead, around his thirties perhaps, and wore an orange and brown Pathfinder armor, with the helmet of said armor tucked underneath his left arm. The man had dark skin with black hair formed into dreadlocks, which matched his dark brown eyes. On both ears were two simple golden earrings. Tex realized that this was the seventh member of Team Bishop, who had been away on another assignment. Guess whatever it was he had finished.

Leo smirked and fist bumped with Felix. "Just a few minutes before you guys." He replied before looking at Tex. Holding his right hand to her he said, "And you must be Tex, the newbie. Pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

Tex shook the hand and gave a polite nod before Leo returned to his original spot, which was on the right side of the table in between Ted and Arthur. The latter, once all attention was back on him, began to speak. "First off I like to congratulate Team Bishop on another successful mission and also to congratulate Lieutenant Tex for her first successful mission as a Knight." He looked at the former Freelancer briefly before turning his focus onto Trent. However Tex saw for a brief moment when their eyes met, that the General had mixed emotions in his: pain, anger, sadness and a very faint bit of happiness that was overshadowed by the other three. When she saw this Tex became definitely sure that she met this man somewhere but stayed silent for now.

"Commander Trent, I presume that you have whatever data you recovered of importance with you?" Arthur asked in a serious tone that spoke with authoritative that even Tex found impressive.

"Yes general we managed to recover data that holds records of other insurrectionists groups. This led me to believe that these groups might be collaborating together." Trent replied as he pulled out a chip the size of a hand palm. He then handed it to Arthur who examined it before putting it into the side pocket of his armor.

"Thank you Commander Trent." Arthur said before looking back at Team Strife as a whole. "For the past two years insurrectionist's activities have been more difficult to deal with on several worlds. Knight High Command along with ONI and the UNSC Leaders believe that various groups were working together though we had no proof on that. With the information on the disk you've recovered we might just have what we need to prove that theory. You're all dismissed except for Lieutenant Tex."

The rest of Team Bishop minus Tex saluted before leaving the bridge, leaving only the General, Texas and the people below at the terminals. "You wanted to tell me something sir?" Tex asked the General.

Arthur was silent for a moment and since his helmet was back on Tex didn't know he was contemplating something while looking at her. But he soon snapped out of it and spoke, "I just wanted to give you the whereabouts of your friends since I had a feeling you might be curious to know." He said as he handed her a data pad to a surprise Tex.

Tex was looking through the data pad before turning her attention back to the General. "Thank you sir but why would you let me know? I thought you guys separated us since you didn't trust us." She said.

"Well that was part of it." Arthur said. "Though after reading your reports and history you and those guys went through, the Founder and I believe you can be trusted. The real reason was because we wanted you people to be on teams that suit your specialties."

When he noticed Tex's confused look Arthur explained. "Even though the war with the Covenant ended years ago and the UNSC has come back to full strength again, the truth is that there is still a lot of work to be needs done for the UNSC and Humanity as whole. We still need to find other worlds to colonize on or repopulate old colony worlds, plus dealing with pocket factions of Covenant Loyalists, the Covenant Remnant, Insurrectionists and the peace treaty with the Sangheili. As such the Knights of Project Knighthood, while trained with almost all matters that were given to the Spartans, some have been given training for specific reasons based off of personality, skills and history records. For example that friend of yours, Tucker, was placed on a team that deals with diplomatic missions with the Sangheili and joint operations with them too since he took in that Sangheili, even donated blood for him too, as well as improve his skills with that sword." Arthur commented.

_'Thank god they bought that story'_ Tex thought to herself, remembering the discussion that she and the others had regarding the process that gave birth to Junior. Instead they decided that Tucker found him and took him in and in case the category of why Junior and Tucker's blood matched, the former had loss a lot of blood and Tucker donated his.

"Well that was really it, as I said to the rest of Team Bishop, you're dismissed. The location of your quarter has been uploaded to your HUD." Arthur concluded.

True enough her HUD, since her helmet was on her head, showed the number and area of her room. With a nod and salute Tex walked out of the bridge with the data pad in her hand. As she walked passed pass UNSC soldiers and other personnel she looked down at the data pad, deciding to see what her fellow former Freelancer agents were doing. "Hmm, lets see, 2nd Lieutenant Rose Carolina of Team Nova deployed for high value cargo on planet…Reach!?"

**Planet Reach, recently regained world, formerly human world**

**Out in the Wastelands**

A large convoy that consisted of Pelicans, Warthogs, Falcons, Hornets, Mongoose and Scorpion tanks all of them around three Mammoths with two of said vehicles in front and back of the third one and all of them equipped with four mounted rocket turrets, two at the front and two at the back. They were driving across the planet's wasteland, though it originally used to be a lush forest until the Covenant came and glass the planet back during the Human-Covenant War. Like all worlds that were glass the planet was turned into a dead world. However despite that some worlds that were glass were still inhabitable. That included Reach, which could re-colonize for humanity, though according to ONI experts it would be sometime until humanity could resettle on it again.

Within the forward Mammoth's control room, a large man wearing SPARTAN armor entered. Like all Knights and their Spartan predecessors, this man was a little bit larger then other people. He wore a forest and orange Raider-class armor with the helmet currently on thus covering his face. The man's name was Harold Bark, a Knight Commander and leader of one of its teams, Team Nova. His team along with Team Metal was given the mission of protecting the convoy that was transporting an important Forerunner device that could prove invaluable for the UNSC on its road to recovery from the war.

Said device, which was called "The Converter", was a cylinder shaped object that was the same size as a human being's body. Scientists at the excavation site where it was discovered still weren't fully sure what it could do but what they figured it was some sort of advanced construction device. A device like that would be very useful for the UNSC effort to recover from the war. Its importance was so great that the personnel guarding it consisted of UNSC Army Troopers and the UNSC Marine Corps.

In response Project Knighthood sent two teams in order to ensure that the device was brought towards the main base on Reach so that it could be transported to a more secure facility for future studies. So now we find ourselves with Harold inside the control room. "Any word from the scout team?" Harold asked the crew.

"Negative sir" A communication officer replied. "They haven't checked in for the past hour and we're still trying to hail them."

Harold frown, not liking what he heard. He looked up and saw the upcoming valley that the scout team was last at. It was only a few miles away but the problem was the narrow path that it gave. While the three Mammoths could still enter and move with little difficulties, they and the convoy would be at a disadvantage if enemy forces ambushed them. "I don't like it, inform the rest of the convoy that we're going to move off from the original course, or at least until we get pass that valley." Harold ordered.

"But sir we'll miss the selected time arrival." An officer said.

Harold looked at the man for a second before replying. "Better that then driving in what could be a trap. If the scout team hasn't answered then it means something happened. Now inform the rest of the convoy understood?"

"Yes sir" Some of the crewmembers responded as Harold turned around and exited the room.

**Top Deck of Center Mammoth**

Leaning against the railing of the center Mammoth stood the former Freelancer Agent Carolina, wearing her new Recon armor thought its colors were the same to the armor she wore when she was a Freelancer agent. Currently she was looking up at the wasteland they were going through while the rest of her team and Team Metal were occupying themselves with other things. As the Mammoth and convoy was making a slight turn Carolina kept noticing how some of the UNSC soldiers were keeping weary eyes on her or giving her space. The feeling was kind of uncomforting for her until she heard a voice, "Don't worry, they're usually like that around us."

She turned towards her right and saw Major Thomas Norman, the second in command of Team Nova. Like her he was also wearing his SPARTAN armor, which was Blue and Brown Orbital-class armor. "The soldiers find it kind of insulting that the higher ups call in us to protect the cargo. They feel like their abilities to fight are being questioned." Norman said as he stood besides Carolina, leaning against the railway looking out towards the desert land. "That or they feel uncomfortable being on this planet, not that I blame them really."

Carolina nodded in agreement. She had heard the stories of how Reach was once the UNSC powerhouse, the source of its many soldiers, weapons, vehicles and where a majority of the ships were made. Along with that it produce the majority of their soldiers at the time, including ODST and SPARTANS. Even in Project Freelancer, no one, not even the Director, could deny that the loss of the planet was a major blow to Humanity, both economically, military and morality wise. And most of all it was uncomfortable for many people to be on a world where so many people died.

"How long do you think it will take for this planet to be repopulated?" Carolina asked, trying to break the silence.

Norman shrugged. "Who knows, years obviously. Should be easier since the Covenant separated into so many factions, with the Covenant Separatists on our side. All we got to worry about are the Brutes and the Prophets really but they shouldn't be much of a problem with them arguing with each other." Norman let out a sigh before adding, "But that depends when the higher ups get their ass in gear and start repopulating worlds again."

Carolina raised an eyebrow, though this wasn't seen due to her helmet. "What makes you think that they're being cautious?"

"Nothing really" Norman replied, "I'm jus repeating what the Commander said to me that he heard from the Founder. Apparently the Founder has been arguing with a few people in High Command about deploying units to help the UNSC recover."

Carolina was now curious; so far neither she nor the others had learned anything about the Founder except for the fact that he is in charge of Project Knighthood. "Speaking of which, what kind of man is the Founder anyway? So far all I've gotten was that he was recognized and highly decorated officer." She said.

Norman looked at her and replied, "Well that is pretty much true but besides that not many people have actually seen the Founder let alone speak with him. So far the only people I know who have done so are the Team Commanders and other higher ups in the programs and their all ordered to keep a tight lip about his identity, so I guess that the UNSC High Command want to keep who he is a secret for some reason." He paused for a moment before he leaned towards Carolina, as if he didn't want people to hear this part. "But there are rumors circulating that the Founder was a SPARTAN."

Carolina's eyes widened beneath her helmet; a former SPARTAN was in charge of Project Knighthood. Granted it wasn't impossible as perhaps only a predecessor could help create the successors of the SPARTAN Programs but still it was shocking. She knew that many SPARTANS were dead with a rare few of them were alive though retired. Before she could ask any more questions she noticed something in the distance. At first it was a single tiny speck in the sky before it began multiplying and soon there were dozens of them and getting bigger. "Were we supposed to get reinforcements?" Carolina asked Norman.

Norman frowned as he looked at the growing blobs approaching them. It was a few seconds later when his eyes underneath his helmet widened and then he shouted, "Get Down!" Before grabbing Carolina and pushing her down to the floor just as a fuel rod shell flew over them and exploded upon contact. It killed several soldiers, sending some of them flying.

"Covenant!" A soldier shouted as soon dozens of Banshees and Phantoms flew overhead, opening fire on the UNSC convoy. It was only a few minutes later before the UNSC forces managed to get organize and soon the skies were filled with explosions with Pelicans, Hornets and Falcons engaging the Banshees and Phantoms. Down below the, Mongooses, Warthogs and Scorpions were fighting with Covenant Ghost, Revenant, Brute Choppers, Brute Prowlers and a few Wraiths too.

"Is it the Loyalist or the Remnant?" Carolina asked as she came to her senses after being knocked down by Norman. Said man was looking at the fighting between both forces. "Loyalists. The Remnants don't use Brute vehicles." Norman replied

And as if to prove his point a Phantom appeared and was nearing the Mammoth. "Shit!" Norman said as he saw this. Then he looked at the troopers. "Well? Mount those Rocket Launchers and shoot down those Phantoms! We can't let them board!" He ordered and that helped the stunned troopers rush to their posts.

Norman then helped Carolina get to her feet when their helmet radios came to life. "Norman, Carolina! I saw your Mammoth get hit, you two alright?" Harold asked.

"We're fine Commander, a bit shaken up from the sudden attack but we're still kicking." Norman responded as he pulled out his assault rifle while Carolina already had her battle rifle in hand. "These guys are definitely Covenant Loyalists. Think they're after the artifact?" Carolina asked.

"What else could it be? The Prophets or whoever is in charge of these bastards probably wants it!" Norman replied as he ducked from being hit by plasma fire. "Which means we're going to be hit the hardest so start shooting!" He said as he fired at a passing by Banshee, with Carolina joining in.

**Inside the Third Mammoth**

Explosions from outside could be heard inside the Mammoth "What the fuck?" Grif asked as he looked up from the card game he and Simmons were playing with some soldiers. Suddenly the Mammoth began to shake violently. A few seconds later after the explosion died down the loudspeaker came to life.

"Attention! Attention all units! Covenant Loyalists are attacking us. I repeat Covenant Loyalists are attacking the convoy all personnel prepare for battle!" The voice from the loudspeaker said.

"Grif! Simmons!" The two Knights looked up to see Jeffery Iceman, in his Ice and Sage EVA colored armor, coming down the stairs. Attached to his back was a MA5D Assault Rifle while two M7 SMG were strapped to his waists, one on each side. "Get your assess moving! Simmons you head up top and assist with holding off the enemy air forces. Grif you and I are taking a warthog and taking on the ground forces." Jeffery yelled as the Mammoth's doors began to open.

"Yes sir!" Simmons yelled as he placed a rocket launcher on his armor's back while hold his Battle Rifle in his hands. While he went up the stairs the three warthogs and the six mongooses that were inside the Mammoth were being prepped to take off with marines already in them.

At the front warthog Grif had gotten into the driver seat while Jeffery got on the Rocket Launcher and a marine holding a DMR was seating in the passenger seat. The moment the Mammoth's front door came fully down Jeffery said, "Punch it Grif!"

Without further words Grif slammed his foot on the pedal and the warthog took off, making a left turn while followed by the rest of the vehicles. Once the last vehicle was out the Mammoth's doors. With Grif a Brute Major that had been knocked off his Ghost tried to shoot at the former simulation trooper with his Spike Rifle but it did little good as Grif managed to strike the Brute hard and run him over. "Eat wheels bitch!" Grif shouted behind him at the now dead Brute.

Jeffery fired a barrage of rockets, destroying a Ghost. He grunted when Grif made a sharp turn to avoid plasma fire. "Keep it steady Grif!" Jeffery yelled over the explosions around them.

"Easier said then done Lieutenant!" Grif replied as he made another turn to avoid being struck by a Brute Chopper. "Goddamn asshole!" He yelled at the Chopper as he turned the warthog and chased after it with Jeffery firing.

Back at the Mammoth, Simmons had just reached the top of vehicle, where UNSC soldiers were running around, helping the wounded and firing off at Banshees and the enemy ground forces. The former Red soldier then saw a Banshee flying straight towards the Mammoth, preparing to fire. "Ah shit!" Simmons cried before instinctively firing his rocket launcher and rewarded with the projectile striking the Banshee's left wing, causing it to explode a little and curve off towards the side, avoiding the Mammoth and exploding upon impact with the ground. "Yeah suck it aliens!" Simmons shouted.

"Sergeant Simmons over here!" A voice shouted. Simmons looked to his left and saw two people a male and a female. The male was Commander Carlos Lorenzo of Team Metal, wearing his red and olive Infiltrator armor and the female was Staff Sergeant Rachel Bridgett, wearing a cobalt and maroon Locus armor. The two were near the edge of the Mammoth using the fence as cover while firing at Banshees that flew overhead.

Moving quickly Simmons dodged plasma fire as he made his way to his commanding officer. When he did he crouched down besides Rachel. "Here sir!" Simmons said.

"Simmons where are Grif and Jeffery?" Carlos asked as he loaded his MA5D Assault Rifle.

"They got onto a Warthog and went to join the ground battle." Simmons replied before cringing as a fuel rod struck the Mammoth and exploded. "Wait where are Theo and Zed sir?" Simmons asked.

"There at forward Mammoth." Carlos replied as he fired at a Banshee. "Now get your ass in gear and shoot down those Banshees! They're trying to clear the deck to give Phantoms room to release boarding parties."

"I'm on it sir!" Simmons said as he fired another rocket, successfully shooting down another Banshee.

"Commander, it looks like the Loyalists are focusing their forces on the center Mammoth." Rachel replied as she fired a grenade from her grenade launcher. It struck a Banshee causing it to temporary lose power but long enough for it to be destroyed by rockets fired from one of the Mammoth's mounted rocket launchers.

"Agreed but we need to focus on covering the convoy's rear. Hopefully we can get word to the base and get-" Carlos's sentence was cut off when something struck the MAC cannon on the Mammoth, damaging it severely. "Shit what the fuck was that?" Carlos yelled as he looked to see where the attack came from along with Simmons. What they saw made their eyes widen and Simmons shouted, "Aw hell it's a fucking…"

**Back with Carolina on the center Mammoth**

"Scarab!" Norman shouted when he saw the large Covenant vehicle. He, Carolina and another member of Team Nova, Mercer Woods, were at the top of the Mammoth, defending it from Covenant forces and stopping attempting boarding parties. Mercer wore a tan and teal color Warrior-class armor and had a Battle Rifle in his hand as he fired at passing by Covenant vehicles. But they stopped when they saw the Scarab from behind, slowly approaching the third Mammoth. "Shit! Harold you seeing this?" Norman asked through his built in radio.

"I am Norman but there's nothing you can do. Several of the escort vehicles have gone to engage the Scarab. All we can do is leave it to them and Team Metal. We got bigger problems; we've detected a large aircraft of Covenant origin. We believe it's a Lich." Harold said in response.

The three Knights of Team Nova looked up and saw what was indeed a Lich and was getting closer too. The large Covenant transport craft was heading towards them while being escorted by two Phantoms. Nearby Banshees also began clearing a path for the Lich to approach the center Mammoth easier. "Roger that Commander we can see the damn thing from here." Norman said.

"We need to take it down before it reaches us." Woods said as marines were already focusing their rocket launchers and the rocket turrets on the Lich. But the large craft merely shrugged off the attacks as it got closer and closer. While that was happening the mounted plasma cannons on the Lich began firing at the Mammoth's defenders, forcing them into cover and the plasma beam on it fired at the MAC cannon, disabling it before it could fire. "Assholes, they took out the mini-MAC!" Woods yelled as he took cover from plasma fire with Norman and Carolina.

"Commander we don't have the firepower to repel that thing and the Scarab. Were we able to send word to the base?" Carolina asked as plasma fire flew over her head.

"A transmission was sent to them a few minutes after the attack started but the bastards blocked out all long range transmissions seconds later. Hopefully the message got through but we're going to try and get closer to the base in order to send another transmission. Right now just focus on protecting that artifact! I sent Benjamin in a Falcon to back you guys up Susan is back here with me to help defend this Mammoth and Jon is helping at the ground." Harold reply before explosions could be heard through the radio, ending the transmission.

"Look out!" A marine on the other side of the Mammoth shouted towards the three Knights. With all of the Mammoth's personnel and weaponry focused on the Lich, the two Phantom escorts used the opening to get closer to the Mammoth to deploy their own troops. The first Phantom had hovered near the side of the Mammoth where the three Knights were taking cover, with them realizing it when two Brute Minors and an Ultra hopped out of the Phantom and onto the Mammoth, the latter having a Fuel Rod Cannon strapped to his armor's back. But Carolina managed to react in time and rammed into the back of one of the Brutes, knocking the larger enemy to the ground. She then followed it up with pulling out her sidearm and fired several rounds into the back of the Brute's head, killing him. However she was taken by surprise when the second Brute Minor punched her in the face, knocking her off the dead Brute and on her back. He then raised his Spike Rifle to finish her off but was stopped by Woods, who used the butt of his SAW to knee the Brute in the stomach before shooting the Brute Minor viciously in the chest.

The Brute Ultra had not been standing idly. He had started to shoot the marines with his spike rifle before he saw his two comrades being killed. Growling the Brute Ultra was about to fire his weapon at Woods and Carolina when Norman fired his shotgun at the Brute's back. The impact and shock caused the Brute to drop his spike rifle and stagger a little. Not dead yet the Brute glared at Norman and then pulled out his Fuel Rod Cannon, aiming at Norman with the Phantom right behind the Knight. But Norman was faster as he swapped his shotgun with his assault rifle and fired a barrage of bullets right at the Brute's chest. With the armor unable to withstand the barrage the Brute died instantly while still firing the cannon. Fortunately with the Brute falling backwards the projectile went over Norman's head and straight into the still open Phantom behind the Knight. It must've hit something important because the Phantom began to explode violently and lost power, falling away from the Mammoth, with several Grunts and Jackals falling out of it in the process.

However before the three Knights could congratulate themselves a shadow fell over them and the Mammoth. The Lich had finally arrived over the Mammoth and was already deploying troops, the vanguard being three Brute Chieftains armed with Gravity Hammers. The marines had begun to fire at them, with Brute's armor repelling the majority of the bullets as they began assaulting the marines, sending them flying screaming. "Shit Carolina, Woods engage them! We need to hold these bastards long enough for us to deal with that Lich." Norman said.

With that the three charged towards the three Chieftains even as more Covenant forces began to ascend from the gravity lift of the Lich. Carolina managed to grab a Chieftain's hammer just as it was about to beat down a marine. Then Carolina fired her sidearm at the Brute, which only served to force the Brute backwards, losing his grip on the Gravity Hammer. Not even fazed by his injuries the Brute Chieftain engaged Carolina with hand-to-hand combat. However while the Brute outmatched Carolina in strength, Carolina was a lot faster and more agile then the alien, easily dodging the Brute's efforts to hit her. While doing this she shifted between her magnum and combat knife, one moment shooting the Brute while suddenly stabbing/slashing him. The fact that nearby marines were also taking pot shots at him made the Chieftain angrier. After a few seconds Carolina saw that the Chieftain's armor had lost it's shielding and with great reflexes from years of combat, she magnetized her magnum back to her thigh, demagnetized her battle rifle from her armor's back and fired, killing the Brute quickly, the alien's blood already spreading across the deck before he even fell.

Once her opponent was dead, Carolina turned towards the marines nearby speaking to the sergeant. "You guys focus on keeping the Banshees and Phantoms away from us or on the smaller boarders. Let us focus on the bigger lugs." Carolina said as she reloaded her rifle.

"Understood ma'am." The sergeant said before getting his marines into gear. Half of them went to guard the one firing the Rocket Turrets while the others joined the rests engaging the now larger group of boarders. Carolina went to see the status of Woods and Norman, which was quite good actually. Norman had managed to kill the second Chieftain by stealing his Gravity Hammer and smashing the Brute in the head, crushing it greatly. Norman had a little bit of trouble as he lost his shotgun against the third Chieftain but managed to kill the Brute by using a Railgun lying on the floor, its original owner killed or injured, and fired at the Brute, destroying its armor and killing the alien. Now they were having a firefight/brawl with Grunts, Jackals and Brutes. Not wasting a second longer Carolina fired her battle rifle as she ran towards her teammates, killing two Grunts and a Jackal. She finally reached the others, who were taking cover behind the wall where the mini-MAC was placed, along with several other marines. "They just keep coming!" Woods shouted as he fired another round from his SAW.

"The shields on that thing are to damn strong! We need to get up that Lich and take it out from the inside." Norman said as he reloaded the Railgun.

"What if we went up the gravity lift?" Carolina asked as she shot a Grunt in the face, it's blood flying out of the wound.

"Normally that would work but with all those bastards coming down from said lift, it's going to be a shitload to reach it." Woods replied.

However as a group of Grunts and a Brute landed they were mowed down from a barrage of bullets. Appearing near the Mammoth but underneath the Lich was a Falcon with a Knight handling one of the turrets wearing violet and orange Pioneer-class armor. "Hey you guys need a hand?" Benjamin of Team Nova asked.

"Your timing couldn't have been better Ben." Norman said as he gave a nod to Carolina. Said woman nodded in return and grabbed a jetpack that was hanging on the wall before strapping it to her armor's back. "I need you to cover Carolina while she gets up the Lich to take it out." Norman said over his radio to Ben.

"Got it but I can't get to close, that thing has to much firepower to do that. Get it done fast and quick okay?" Ben said as he sent a command to the pilot to get ready to move.

"Understood" Norman said before looking at Carolina. "Second level at the back. That's where the core of the Lich is. Take it out and it will go down but you'll only have a minute to get out." Norman said to Carolina.

"Got it" Carolina replied before making a sprint towards the gravity lift dodging plasma fire and bullets as well as aliens, who seem to be more concerned of avoiding the firepower from the Falcon. Pushing down a Brute whose back was facing her, Carolina used that for an extra boost and got inside the lift's beam, heading up towards the Lich, the Falcon following her from outside.

**Meanwhile**

"Ah assholes!" Grif shouted as he dodged another explosion while Jeffery kept firing rockets. It has only been a couple of minutes and the warthog was already releasing some smoke and the marine in the passenger seat was gone, a Revenant's plasma fire having struck the left side of the warthog, killing the marine and knocking him off the vehicle.

The battle on the ground had become a standstill. While the Covenant's vehicles had greater firepower, the UNSC vehicle's numbers were larger and were able to confuse the Covenant forces. Already there were many destroyed vehicles and casualties from both sides strewn on the ground. Those that were still alive but now on foot were trying desperately to avoid getting run over and back onto friendly vehicles, with the humans also trying to get back in the Mammoths. And both sides, those in land vehicles and on foot were trying to avoid being crush by falling aircrafts.

But that changed when the Scarab and Lich arrived. While the Lich was focused on the center Mammoth, its presence made the Covenant air forces fight even more zealously in order to protect it so the troopers on the Lich could complete their mission. The Scarab however was greatly reducing the human ground forces and air forces while being the center of attention of said vehicles and crafts. And it had already taken out the mini-MAC of the third Mammoth and the only thing that was stopping it from destroying completely were the many Hornets, Falcons, Scorpions, Warthogs and Mongooses attacking it along with the personnel on said Mammoth.

"Shit that Scarab is making a mess of the forces! Grif get us behind it, maybe we can take out its power core!" Jeffery said as he ducked to avoid being hit by a stray plasma fire.

"Aw man this is going to fucking suck!" Grif moaned as he nonetheless complied and made a charge towards the Scarab, all the while avoiding falling aircrafts, explosions and plasma fire all at the same time. However the Scarab's main cannon locked onto the warthog and was charging up, something that didn't go unnoticed by Grif. "Shit in coming!" The orange armored Knight shouted.

But before the Scarab could fire a rocket fired from the third Mammoth's deck struck it, causing the large Heavy Assault Platform to temporarily lose its balance and fire the beam away from Grif and Jeffery. "Oh god that was to close" Grif muttered in relief.

"We're not out of this yet! Get us underneath that thing so we can reach the back!" Jeffery said as he fired several more rockets at the Scarab. The projectiles struck the third and outer deck of the Scarab and sent a Brute and three Grunts flying. Doing as Jeffery said Grif made a beeline straight underneath the Scarab's belly, doing his best the avoid the large walker's legs.

Finally the warthog had reached the rear of the Scarab, where Jeffery spun the turret around and fired several rocks at the Scarab's lower rear entrance, killing the Brute that was there with the plasma cannon. Jeffery waited for the turret to reload as Grif made a sharp U-turn. That was when Jeffery fired another round of rockets, this time aiming for the rear guard that protected the core. The barrage of rockets managed to destroy the armor leaving the core exposed. "Okay one more hit and goodbye Scarab." Jeffery said as he prepared to fire another round of rockets.

But before he could a plasma rocket fired by a Banshee that had come to assist the Scarab, struck the warthog, sending it flying through the air spinning. Both Grif and Jeffery screamed as they flew the air and then crashing into the ground upside down, with the turret breaking off.

Fortunately thanks to their SPARTAN armor and genetic enhancements the two managed to survive albeit slightly dazed. "Crap that really fucking hurt." Grif said as he pushed the warthog up a bit to get out. "Hey Jeff! You still alive?" Grif shouted, looking for the 1st Lieutenant.

Some movement from the detached rocket turret got his attention and saw the EVA-armor wearing Knight get up. Rubbing his helmet Jeffery let out a grunt. "Yeah I'm fine but we're going to have to find a way back on-Look out!" Jeffery cried, looking behind Grif.

Grif turned around and just barely got out of the way of a Brute Minor with a brute shot tried to cut Grif down. Grif managed to dodge the blade but fell backwards. The Brute raised his weapon again, attempting to impale Grif. But before he could he was soon struck by bullets, the firer being Jeffery who had taken out his dual SMG and releasing a violently barrage of bullets. Grif soon joined in as well by pulling out his battle rifle and fired at the Brute's lower regions. The barrage and the lack of armor it was wearing, the Brute was dead quickly, following backwards with his body riddled with bullets and blood.

Jeffery reloaded his SMG as he walked up to Grif. As he did that he and Grif heard a noise approaching them, which turned out to be a Warthog coming towards them with a familiar face driving it. "Theo?" Jeffery asked as he helped up Grif.

The white and lavender Soldier-armored wearing Knight stopped the warthog just a few inches away from Grif and Jeffery. "Zed and I saw you're warthog get hit from the top of the Mammoth. Commander Carlos sent me to pick you two up and bring you back to the Mammoth." Theo said.

"Best news I heard all day lets go Grif." Jeffery said as he got on the machine gun turret.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Grif replied as he got onto the passenger seat. Once the two were on Theo made a turn back towards the Mammoth's rear, its door still open to them. As they entered they were greeted by the last member of Team Metal, Zed Null who wore a green and cyan Hazop armor with his Railgun magnetized to his back, a magnum magnetized to his right thigh and a battle rifle in his hand. Once the warthog was in Zed pressed the button on the wall and the rear door began to close behind him. "Glad you guys could make it. We just got word that several squadrons of Longswords are heading towards us from base. They were able to receive our distress signal before communications got blocked." Zed said as Jeffery, Theodore and Grif got off the warthog.

"Good but we still have the Scarab and Lich to deal with. Let's get back up top and help with repelling these assholes." Jeffery said.

That's when a large explosion could be heard outside the Mammoth.

**Back With Carolina (A Few Minutes Ago)**

Carolina had finally made it into the Lich, and immediately pulled out her battle rifle. And a good thing too as a Brute Grunt had spotted her and charged at her, prompting Carolina to pull the rifle's trigger and kill the Brute swiftly. "Okay well that's one Brute down, time to take down a ship." Carolina said to herself as she magnetized her rifle to her back and took out her magnum, making a dash to the second level. As she ran forward she shot a Grunt in the face, killing him while bashing another one, cracking his skull violently. The grunt that had been manning the plasma cannon saw her and quickly adjusted the cannon at her, preparing to fire at the former Freelancer. But before he could he was gunned down from an outside force, revealing it to be Benjamin still on his Falcon. "I got your back Carolina, just keep moving." Benjamin said as he killed a Brute with a brute shot and a Jackal that had its shield on and a needler too.

No words needed Carolina continued her trek to the core. As she made a turn to the ramp she was met with two more Grunts and a Jackal, one of the former before her and the other at the top, a Grunt Heavy of the ramp with a Fuel Rod Cannon while the latter, a Jackal Sniper was besides it holding a carbine rifle. Dodging fire from the rifle Carolina shot the Grunt before her and then charged towards the second Grunt and the Jackal. Without even stopping Carolina bashed the first Grunt in the head and then sprinted in between the second and the Jackal where she punched the Jackal hard in the stomach, causing it to bend over coughing violently. Then she swiftly grabbed the Grunt Heavy's head and broke its neck before firing its Fuel Rod Cannon at the Jackal, killing both aliens at once.

With that done she ran across the room and reached the core. "Okay time to put this thing down." Carolina murmured as she took out a frag grenade, preparing to place it into the core and blow it. But before she could she felt a shadow over her and Carolina's instincts kicked in and served her faithfully as she dodged a Brute Captain Major's Gravity Hammer. The Brute had hopped to gain the jump on Carolina and kill her from behind. Instead he had missed and unintentionally his hammer smashed the core, completing Carolina's objective.

"Well that works too." Carolina said while the Brute was still shocked at what he did. Soon the ship began to shake violently with alarms going off. "Well I got to go but here's a thank you gift." Carolina said to the Brute as she tossed the grenade at him before running towards the opening, ignoring the Brute's cries of pain as the grenade exploded in his face. As she reached the edge Carolina made a huge leap into the air, directly over the Mammoth and activated her jetpack. From the outside the Lich was already on fire and slowly leaned to the side away from the Mammoth. Carolina watched as the Lich began falling down to the side, with aircrafts from both sides getting out of its way, before it finally hit the ground and exploded upon impact.

But Carolina was so distracted by that, that she didn't see the Jackal sniper on the Scarab take a shot of her. The ionized particle shot from the Jackal's beam rifle struck Carolina's jetpack, damaging one of its thrusters. "Ah shit!" Carolina cursed as she tried to control her now jetpack, which wasn't easy as it was running on only one thruster now. Fortunately she wasn't to high up and landed in the waiting hands of Norman who had seen her predicament. "Well normally destroying a Lich, jumping out of it with a jetpack, which is then damage but still landing safely, I give you a 7 out of 10. But since its you I give it a 9 out of 10." Norman said jokingly with a grin under his helmet.

Despite feeling a bit embarrassed of being held bridal style Carolina smirked at Norman's humor. "And I bet you use that line for all the women you pick up." She commented, as she was gently let down.

"Only the ones I like." Norman said before the sounds of rockets flying in the air followed by explosions appeared. Several Phantoms and Banshees were shot down or blown to pieces with Longswords soon flying by. The Covenant Loyalist's forces didn't stand a chance as the newly arrived reinforcements struck them down and were soon being assisted by the remaining forces of the escorts. "Looks like base got our message." Norman said as he watched the Longswords fly pass the Mammoth and open fire on the Scarab, while in the background the troopers and marines were cheering.

Carolina nodded as she watched the Longsword strike the Scarab at the front before doing a turn and hitting it again with rockets. Thanks to the efforts of Grif and Jeffery the Scarab's core had no defense and thus was wide open to the Longsword's rockets. The results were the Scarabs being destroyed with its parts flying everywhere, earning more cheers to the UNSC forces as the remaining forces of the Loyalist's forces fled though they wouldn't make it far as more reinforcements from the base arrived. Suddenly the radios of Carolina, Norman and Woods came to life, with Harold's voice speaking. "Norman, Woods, Carolina you three still with us?" Harold asked.

"Affirmative we're still operational." Norman said as Carolina and Woods stood beside him. Around them the marines and soldiers were helping the wounded.

"Command is sending reinforcements along with medics and engineers. But they want the artifact back at base since they can't seem to find the fleet those loyalist forces came from. So I'm sending Susan and Jon in a Pelican to pick you guys up. Escort the artifact onto the Pelican and take it to command. The rest of us will stay here to supervise what's left of the convoy."

"Understood Commander we'll have the artifact ready for pick-up." Norman said. Then he turned towards Woods and Carolina. "Woods go tell the men to get the artifact up here, we're taking the package ahead of the convoy." Woods nodded.

"Just hope the damn thing was worth all the shit we just went through." Carolina said as she readied her battle rifle. Norman didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement as he watched Woods bring the artifact along with two marines. The artifact in question was a large floating silver oval shape object. Its length was the size of a full-grown human while its width was two put together. As it came onto the outer deck another voice came up through the Knight's radios, one that Carolina recognized. "This is Four-Seven-Niner approaching Mammoth 2 ready to pick up package. Hope you got it ready Agent Carolina" The female voice said.

"Roger that Four-Seven-Niner, package is ready and waiting." Norman replied. Then he looked at Carolina, "Friend of yours" He said, not asked.

"We worked together back in Project Freelancer. She was the pilot that took us to most of our missions. She's a pretty good pilot with an attitude to match." Carolina commented, as the Pelican appeared, hovering near the Mammoth with two Hornets on both sides of it, the escorts for it probably. It opened its rear doors to reveal two more Knights. One was a female that wore a purple and steel Infiltrator-class armor while the second person, a male, wore a maroon and olive Enforcer-class armor. They were Susan and Jon, the last two members of Team Metal, the former holding a DMR rifle in her hands and a SMG strapped to her thigh while Jon had a rocket launcher magnetized to his back and a assault rifle in his hands.

"Okay lets get this thing on board." Susan said as she and Jon helped Woods get the artifact on the Pelican while Carolina and Norman got on afterwards. The two sat down on the right side of the artifact while Susan and Woods sat on the opposite side. Jon went into the forward section of Pelican, sitting in the copilot's seat. "Okay we're all on board, lets get back to base." Jon said to the pilot.

"Roger, this is Four-Seven-Niner to Mammoth 1 we're Oscar Mike. Heading back to base with the artifact." Four-Seven-Niner said as she pulled the Pelican away from Mammoth 2. In the back section of the Pelican Carolina watched as more Pelicans carrying Warthogs and Scorpions arrived, while at the same time deploying more troops, most of them medics and engineers. Those were the last things she saw before the Pelican's rear door closed and the rest of the ride was in silence back to base.

**Wow I didn't think this would be such a long chapter but I feel like it was worth it. Anyway hoped you all liked it and how the characters acted as well. I tried to make them act in the same way the did before but also differently too. **

**Review!**

**Wacko12**


	7. Chorus Campaign: Acquaintances

**Okay the new chapter is here! Read, review and enjoy one and all!**

**(Project Knighthood Mobile Base: UNSC **_**Legacy**_** Infinity-Class Cruiser)**

Inside the private office of the Founder, the head of Project Knighthood, said man was sitting at his desk looking out his office's window, which was enforced by an energy shield layered over it. The founder, whose form was hidden mostly by the shadowy silhouette, spun round in his chair when the screen on his desk began to blink, a sign that someone was contacting him.

The founder quickly pressed the button and a monotone female voice spoke over the speakers, "Sir, General Crest is online." The voice said.

"Thank you, put him on the big screen." The Founder replied.

A second or two later a large screen hanging from the ceiling appeared before the Founder. The screen soon came to life and the face of Arthur Crest appeared, his scarred face visible on the screen along with his red hair. "General Crest, it's good to see you again. Am I to assume that this call is related to the upcoming campaign of regaining planet Chorus" The Founder said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes sir" Arthur said quickly. "While I have nothing against the decision of retaking Chorus from the Insurrectionists, I must voice my displeasure of the person being put in charge of the operation." The General commented.

The Founder sighed, "General you know despite my position I don't decide of who is put in charge. And I can't exactly change it without playing favorites. FLEETCOM has already decided that Admiral Gregory Crow will be put in charge of the operation." The Founder explained.

"Sir, Admiral Crow is someone who believes that brute force, superior numbers and heavy weapons is the key to victory. Add to the fact that he has zero experience with ground battles and special operations, a thousand soldiers, marines and Knights will be killed because of him, and maybe even civilians." Arthur said. "If the reports of the current forces as well as other intel on Chorus are accurate then sending someone like him in charge will only cause disaster in a large scale."

"I understand that General, which is why I'm sending you in charge of ground forces as well as special operations on Chorus." The Founder said, surprising the General. "I don't disagree with you that Admiral Crow's methods are extreme and in some ways careless, but I couldn't change FLEETCOM's mind. However I was able to convince them and HIGHCOM to put you in charge of not just the Knight Companies sent but also of all special operations and you'll be working alongside with Lieutenant General Richard Logan, who'll be put in charge of ground forces. There is more information but I've sent it to you yesterday, for your eyes only and the teams involved in it."

Then the Founder let out a sigh before adding. "Including the current status of objective codename Fallen God." Arthur's eyes widened at the mention of the name, before they quickly narrowed. The Founder took that as a sign of understanding. "The importance of retrieving this individual is beyond words. Three weeks ago I sent team Eclipse to Chorus to retrieve Fallen God and take him off world. Two weeks ago we lost contact with them but we know that they their alive because Eclipse's beacon is still active. Their last transmission was that they have the HIV and are somewhere in the south west of the planet, but that's all we have right now. I entrust this to you but remember, for now only a few people know about this, understood?"

"I understand sir, I'll make sure to see it done and bring those Knights home." Arthur said before saluting the Founder and with that the screen went dark. The Founder was once more left alone as the man continued to look outside the window.

**(Five Days Later, UNSC Tenth Fleet, UNSC Project Knighthood Vessel **_**Burning Will,**_** Paris Class-Frigate)**

Tex looked out her quarter's windows, not really seeing much since the ship was still in slipspace alone with the rest of the fleet. The planet, Chorus was going to be the first planet where Project Knighthood would have several teams participating in a military campaign. According to Maxwell, the organization of Project Knighthood teams were that nine teams were placed into a company, with Team Bishop being part of Epsilon Company along with, ironically, the teams that the Washington, Carolina and the former simulation troopers were in, with the ninth team being Team Eclipse.

"Tex" A voice said. Turning around said woman saw Felix, helmet under left arm, at the door. "The General has called Epsilon Company to Briefing Room A21. The others are already there." Felix said as he walked down the hallway.

Without a word Tex grabbed her helmet and quickly followed behind Felix towards the briefing room. When they arrived to the room they saw the rest of Team Strife along with the other teams and Arthur surrounding the hologram table. Tex looked at Carolina and Washington for a moment, before giving the two former Freelancers a brief nod, which they returned returned. They then turned their attention back to Arthur and the table just as the rest of the two teams.

The General clicked a button on the table, activating a holographic image above the table. The image was a planet, Chorus to be exact. "This is planet Chorus, once a colonized world of the UNSC and one of the few worlds that hadn't been glassed by the Covenant due to how far it was from Covenant Space." Arthur explained. "However a majority of the UNSC forces on this world were forced to leave in order too defend Earth against the Covenant Forces, leaving little contact with Chorus if none at all. During that time the people of Chorus decided to set up their own government and run things on their own, the Federal Army of Chorus. Now normally in that case we would try and negotiate with them or even leave them alone however…"

"Things went to shit" Leo stated.

"Well, yes that basically sums it up" Arthur said. "The Federal Army of Chorus has, from what we've learned, been oppressing the planet's population and focusing more on increasing their military strength, especially towards space travel. Thanks to Team Bishop, we've recovered data that shows that the Federal Army has been making deals with several insurrectionists groups on other worlds, making various deals mostly involving weaponry and high-tech. How these people got their hands on these kinds of tech we don't know but its clear that these people are a threat to the UNSC." Arthur explained. "Now normally we would try to avoid this kind of stuff since it would make us look like oppressors and give the Federal Army sympathy as well as cause more insurrection on colony worlds. But since we've learned that they've been using the people of the planet as nothing more then a labor force for their forces, we can now move in especially now that we have cooperation of a growing rebel force called the New Republic on Chorus. First though we need to have a place to establish a presence on the planet."

The screen changed again, this time showing a picture of a landmass with what appeared to be a large facility. "This was once called Dawn Base, a large military facility that was built on the planet's countryside in the south west. It's built on top of one of the numerous mountains there, giving the place a defendable position, which is why the plan is to commandeer the facility and use it as a staging point for a forward ground base. Team Bishop will be heading towards the facility to secure it and get everything in working order, don't feel like using a base with no power. Team Nova will be on standby just in case something goes down there. Now while that is happening, Team Cross however will be heading here…"

The holographic map changed once more, this time showing a small town situated on top of a hill looking over a body of water. "This use to be a small civilian town until the Federal Army of Chorus took it over and is now using it as an outpost for over sea activities. Currently the leader of the Resistance, Vanessa Kimball, is being held captive for most likely interrogation and then execution. This is basically a rescue op except if we get Kimball out of this mess we'll not only gain the full trust of the resistance but also the entire planet's population. Force there is infantry only, no Warthogs or such so it should be good as long as you don't get pin or anything." Arthur said before looking at the others. "The rest of you will be assisting with liberating nearby settlements of Federal Forces. We can kick them out and give us a decent amount of space away from our designated ground base."

"Won't the people in those settlements be a little pissed off we moved in uninvited?" Tucker asked.

"The civilians in these areas have been proven to be anti-Federal and honestly most of these places have become slave compounds, holding the populace as prisoners within their own homes." Arthur replied. "If that is all then this briefing is done. You are going to be deployed the moment we reach Chorus, dismissed."

**(14:00 Hours Above Chorus)**

The UNSC Tenth Fleet soon appeared over the planet Chorus, all eighty ships consisting of Frigates, Cruisers and Destroyers were now facing directly towards the planet itself. Back on the _Burning Will_ one of the hangars were showing movement as technicians and engineers were prepping up several Pelicans to take off. While they and the pilots prepared the Pelicans, the passengers, Knights and UNSC marines were getting on them.

Washington was walking towards his team's Pelican when he was roughly pushed aside by 2nd Lieutenant Charles Hark, another Knight of Team Cross. He wore brown and sage Strider-class armor and had a DMR rifle magnetized to his armor's back. "Hurry it up new guy or else we're leaving you behind." Hark said rather rudely.

Washington just glared at the man through his helmet until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. The hand belonged to Sergeant Major Arnold Sprigs, the team's sniper. The rews Scout-Armor wearing Knight, having seen the little interaction, said, "Don't mind Hark, the guy is usually rough on new members. Seeing how you're technically now second-in-command Major Washington, he might be like that for a while."

"Great just what I need." Washington replied as he and Sprigs made their way onto the Pelican.

Soon Arthur's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "Attention all Knight Teams, prepare for deployment ETA 5 minutes."

Washington let out a sigh as Sprigs, helmet off revealing his yellow hair and tan skin, sat next to him with the rest of Team Cross right behind them. Hark sat across from Washington, something that the former Freelancer was grateful for. As the rest of the team were getting comfortable and setting things up Washington took the chance to ask Sprigs a question. "Hey Sprigs just out of curiosity but why is General Crest making us move so quickly in this operation?" Washington asked.

Sprigs sighed and scratched the back of his head. "The General and Admiral Crow never really got along, and Crest wants to make as much progress before the Admiral goes gung ho on the planet." Sprigs explained.

"Gung ho?" Washington asked.

"Admiral Crow is more the brute force and full assault thinking kind of guy rather then patient and strategic thinking. The guy has more casualties under his command then any other commander out there." Sprigs said.

Washington stared at Sprigs incredulously. "Seriously? And he hasn't been discharged or something?" The former Freelancer asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, the Admiral's battle records and successful campaigns sort of cover that." Sprigs said before adding quietly so that only he and Wash could hear. "Another thing you should know about is that Admiral Crow has a great dislike towards Knights along with our predecessors the SPARTANS. He was the most vocal in objecting towards the Projects creation…and Project Freelancer didn't really help in matters."

Washington winced at that, remembering all the problems that Freelancer had caused. From what he had heard the UNSC was still cleaning up messes caused by the Project though it was somewhat easier thanks to the former Councilman, the once right hand man of the Director. However his thoughts were cut off when the Pelican door began to close just as Lindsay Autumn sat down. Once more Arthur's voice spoke over the speakers. "Attention all Pelicans and Broadsword escorts, all personnel onboard and ready. Hangar doors opening in five seconds, you may commence with take off. Kick ass Knights" The General said.

And with that the Hangar doors soon opened with the Pelicans flying through the energy fields and into the open space down towards the planet. With each Pelican were two Broadswords acting as escorts. While the Pelicans and Broadswords were moving through the planet's atmosphere, Courtney began talking to her team. Her helmet was off and thus revealed her tan skin, short brown hair and blue eyes. "Okay so the Broadswords will swoop in and take out most of the enemy forces but that won't mean it will be safe down there. Sprigs and Autumn will stay in the Pelican and provide air support while the rest of us get Kimball. Orbital scanners managed to pinpoint the HVI location so no sightseeing. We're moving in quick and fast and getting her out got it."

"Understood" Some said while others nodded.

"We're coming onto the western sector of the city. No signs of AA guns, Broadswords commence air strike." The Pelican pilot said over the speakers.

"Roger that!" One of the Broadsword pilots said responded.

"Everyone get set!" The Crew Chief said as he walked out of the cockpit, leaving only the pilot and co-pilot there. A few seconds afterwards explosions could be heard from outside the Pelican, indicating that the Broadswords had just struck the western sector of the city and now the Pelican was preparing to make its landing. The back door of the transport ship opened up, revealing a sandy beach-like city with the Pelican hovering near a street at the side of mountain edge.

"Team Cross move now!" Courtney shouted as she jumped off the Pelican followed by Washington, Ketch, Lasser and Hark. When Washington's feet touched the ground he noticed several bodies lying on the ground but realized that they were Federal soldiers, having seen the their white armor on a picture during briefing (AUTHOR NOTE: The Federal Soldiers and New Republic Soldier's outfits will by UNSC Marine gear, except white for the former and brown for the latter).

"The holdout is up ahead." Courtney said over the Pelican as it rose up into the air now overlooking the town. "Let's move team and keep eyes open!" Courtney ordered.

The five Knights immediately moved in but ran into a squad of Federal soldiers but were quickly put down by the Knights and their rifles. The team got a view of the holdout, which was actually an old hotel and were about to turn around the corner to the hotel when suddenly bullets were flying in the thousands, nearly impaling Ketch if Lasser hadn't pulled him back behind the building along with the rest of Team Cross.

Hark took a peek behind the wall to see what they were up against, avoiding the bullets flying towards them. "Commander! The Feds have three mounted heavy machine guns on the balconies, third level. They also got troopers with sniper rifles and rocket launchers on the roof. We can't hit them from this position and we can't advance without getting filled full of holes." Hark reported

"Did you hear that Sprigs?" Courtney asked through her radio.

"All of it Commander. Autumn and I are moving in from the rear." The team's sniper replied. A few seconds later the Pelican flew over the building, the pilot firing the craft's forward machine gun. Even though he couldn't see it from his position Washington could hear men screaming in pain as the oncoming bullets killed them. The Pelican flew overhead and as it did it revealed that its rear door was opened revealing Sprigs and Autumn, the former with his sniper rifle and the latter with a Battle Rifle. Sprigs sniped the rocket launchers on the balconies while Autumn gave him cover. "Okay boss you're clear" Sprigs said as the Pelican flew away from the building.

"Roger that." Courtney said. "Wash, Ketch you two with me. Lasser and Hark stay here and cover the entrance. We're finding the HVI and getting out of here." And with that the three move into the building while Lasser and Hark remained behind. The three Knights charged in and easily gunned down the first batch of guards to confront them. The men inside seemed a bit shaken and disorganized, most likely from the sudden assault from the Pelican. This however gave Team Cross a perfect opening for them to move in swiftly. "HVI is on the second floor, back of the building last room! Let's move!" Courtney said.

The building had three floors, plus the roof. At the center of the second floor was an opening, like an overlook almost with a single door at the very end of the overlook. "Ketch, take the right. Wash with me!" Courtney said. As Ketch went up went up the right side Courtney and Wash walked up a curved staircase at the left side where the hostage was being kept. As they were about to exit the staircase another federal trooper appeared right before them, shotgun in hand and pointing straight at Courtney. But it was Wash who spotted the man first. "Commander, look out!" He yelled as he raised his Battle Rifle, trying to shoot the fed trooper. But Courtney apparently saw the problem first easily dodging a blast from the fed's shotgun by moving to the side. She swiftly pulled out her combat knife and stabbed the man in the groin. The pain caused the fed trooper to drop his shotgun, the weapon quickly falling into the hands of Courtney who fired it at the trooper right in the chest, killing him. She quickly moved forward, magnetizing her new weapon to her armor's back while taking her MA5D Assault Rifle back in her hands and acted as if nothing happened.

"That was…awesome" Wash said to himself, amazed of how swiftly and precise Courtney had dealt with the threat at the time. He quickly snapped himself out of it and tried to catch up with the Commander of Team Cross. The two had finally made it to the overlook, on the opposite side where Kimball was being kept. There were two corridors on both sides of the overlook. But they were met with enemy fire from several feds plus a mounted turret across the overlook. Wash took cover behind a pillar while Courtney used the walls for her cover. Joining them was Ketch, reloading his Assault Rifle as he sat besides Wash. Apparently he had a little bit more action getting up to the second floor then Wash and Courtney did. "Ma'am, Wash" Ketch said as he got comfortable.

"Ketch what's the sit rep?" Courtney asked as she took a few quick shots.

"There are at least a dozen of those assholes on the other side of the overlook along with that mounted turret. The turrets our only problem but I'm pretty sure I can take it down with my Railgun. I'm going to need some cover fire so it doesn't turn me into Swiss cheese though." Ketch said as he pulled out the said weapon.

"Got it. Wash on the count of three." Courtney said as she reloaded her weapon. Wash nodded in reply and seconds later the two opened fire on the fed troopers, actually managing to kill three of them doing so while at the same time getting the attention of the trooper manning the mounted turret. His focus was so much on them that the trooper never noticed Ketch fire his Railgun until the explosive round struck him, sending the gunner, the turret and a nearby fed trooper flying. With the main threat gone the three Knights easily took down the remaining feds with several rounds of bullets.

"Everyone stack up on the door." Courtney said as she ran towards said door with Wash and Ketch right behind her. As they reached the door the White and Brown Gungnir armored Knight took out a flash grenade. Courtney looked at the other two. "On three. One, two, three!"

She then opened the door slightly, threw the flash grenade into the room and then closed the door again. There were sounds of voices in the room before Wash heard the grenade going off, a shimmer of light showing through a small crack in the door, followed by the same voices only this time being louder and confused. "Move now!" Courtney shouted as she kicked down the door, the shotgun now in her hand. She was quickly followed by Wash and Ketch. They saw five confused fed troopers with a sixth person, a female, tied to a chair in the center of the room.

Without even waiting Courtney fired her shotgun, killing the two closes fed troopers while Ketch took down two more feds and Wash killed the last one with a stab to the heart. As the lifeless man fell to the ground Wash ran towards the woman bound to the chair, who was also gagged and blindfolded too. "Wash is it her?" Courtney asked as she kept her eyes vigilant just in case more feds came.

Wash removed the blindfold and the cloth covering the woman's mouth. The woman had blue eyes along with dirty short blonde hair that stopped at her neck similar to the image of Team Cross's objective. "Confirmed this is Vanessa Kimball." Wash said to Courtney.

"Who the hell are you people?" Vanessa said as Wash cut off the ropes binding her to the chair.

"We're UNSC Knights, sent here to rescue you for the rebels here on Chorus." Wash said as he helped Kimball to her feet. While that was happening Courtney was contacting Sprigs while Ketch guard the entrance.

"Sprigs this is Courtney, we've secured the HVI. We need extraction." Courtney said.

"Roger that be advised though we just got word from Commander Gale of Team Hound that the feds got wind of what we're doing. She says that several Warthogs packed with federal soldiers are en route to your position. ETA 30 seconds." Sprigs said through the radio.

"How many" Courtney said urgently.

"Gale said about two platoons of soldiers plus two Warthogs with mounted machine guns." Sprigs replied. Then he added, "I've also got my sights on about fifty feds heading towards you from the west about ten blocks from your position too."

"Damn it" Courtney said to herself before speaking back into her helmet's radio. "Sprigs tell the pilot to meet us at the roof of the building. You can extract us from there." She said.

"Roger that Sprigs out" The sniper said before cutting the connection.

"Hark, Lasser get to the roof now. We got a shitload of bad guys coming this way." Courtney said.

"Got it Commander we actually got visual on some of them now about two blocks away." Lasser said before he hanged up.

Courtney turned towards Wash and Ketch the former helping Kimball. "We're going to have company soon. Our ride will be waiting at the roof of the hotel so we need to move. Hark and Lasser will meet us up there." She said before turning towards Kimball. Then Courtney gave the blonde her magnum. "Here you might need this." Courtney said as Kimball took the weapon.

The group of four, now six as Hark and Lasser joined them quickly, arrived to the roof three minutes later and were now waiting for pick up. It didn't take them that long for them to see the Pelican in the sky approaching them. But they were interrupted when two fed soldiers appeared on the staircase and opened fire on the Knights and Kimball. But the Knights reacted faster with Wash and Lasser killing them swiftly. But then a third fed soldier appears this time with a rocket launcher. The man was just about to fire it when a bullet out of nowhere impaled itself into the middle of the man's face. The man's lifeless body fell backwards with the launcher pointed upwards as the rocket fired into the air, not hurting anyone.

"Anyone need a lift?" Sprigs asked aboard the Pelican as the craft hovered a few inches from the roof. It's back was facing the team with the door opened, revealing Sprigs and Autumn, the former's sniper rifle still having some smoke rise from the muzzle from the bullet it had just fired.

"Everyone aboard now!" Courtney said to her team and Kimball. One by one the Knights plus the rebel leader got on the Pelican at the same time more feds appeared but were being held back from suppressing fire by Autumn. With Courtney being the last one getting on the Pelican quickly took off, closing its rear doors at the same time while the feds were firing at the craft in a desperate attempt to stop it. As the Pelican flew off Courtney spoke through her radio again. "This is Commander Courtney of Team Cross to _Burning Will_, HVI is secured and we're en route back to base."

**(Around Same Time During Team Bishop's Mission. With Team Strife At Abandon UNSC Base)**

"This is Pelican Charlie 312, UNSC Facility Dawn Base coming into view." The Pelican pilot said over the loudspeaker.

Trent entered the pilot cockpit to get a look of their destination. Arthur was indeed correct about the base's location. The mountain it was placed on was wide and at the same time very high above the ground. While most of the mountain and the surrounding area was just desert there were some grassy areas like at the top of the mountain. Also there were several caves and edges below the top of the mountain, some of them looking manmade. It also had small hills that also had various parts of the base attached to them while the main part was in the center of the mountain. Trent also assumed that the rest of the base was built a little bit more into the mountain's interior too. It did indeed look like a good place to ward off numerous attacks too. (A/N: Try to imagine it like a combination of the multiplayer maps Daybreak and Outcast. I know that it's not the best example but that's all I got)

"Can we get a scan on the base?" Trent asked the co-pilot.

The man typed in a few keys and checked the screen for a moment before replying. "Well we got a good scan of the surrounding area and everything seems clear but I can't see anything within the base. I can't tell if its because its so deep in the mountain or something is shielding our scans."

Trent frowned at that, getting an uncomfortable feeling. He stayed quiet before speaking. "Land us at the first sight of flat ground. Also contact Command and tell them we've reached the facility but inform them about the scans too along with having Team Nova to be ready. I don't feel like walking into a lion's den without some insurance." Trent said.

Trent walked out of the cockpit at the same time the co-pilot was contacting Command. Trent looked at his team. "We'll be landing in a few seconds so get ready. Also we have no idea what if anything is in the base so be on your toes Knights." Trent said to his team as he put on his helmet.

Team Bishop soon got their feet on the ground two minutes late, facing the main entrance to the base. The Pelican went back up into the air, with the pilot saying that they'll be nearby in case the team needed pick up. "Okay Tex go and check the communication tower, Howe and Gabriele the engine, Xavier and Felix the armory and Alejandro and I will check the command station. Contact the others the moment you've reached your destinations or something happens."

The other Knights nodded before splitting up. Trent, Alejandro, Howe and Gabriel went inside the main entrance before splitting up, Trent and Alejandro went to the right while Howe and Gabriel went to the left. Xavier and Felix walked towards another entrance south of the main entrance while Tex went north. Tex had her Battle Rifle held up as she constantly scanned her surroundings, not taking any chances in case of an ambush. She had learned that much from Project Freelancer to not let her guard down for a second. It also felt, and she would never admit it out loud, disturbing of the silence surrounding her of the abandon base. Now if it were in ruins she would feel a bit better since seeing the base in good condition despite having been left years ago was a bit unnerving as it still looked like people were using it.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts when she arrived to her destination. She had to admit the communication tower was tall…very tall. She assumed the reason was to send out stronger transmission at long-range. It was also positioned around several piles of rocks that crowded around it, probably to hide it more effectively or easier to defend. She would figure out later right now Tex had to see if the thing could still work. When she walked up to the controls she went to see if the power was good and connected. Arthur had told them that certain parts of the base had their own power sources separated from the main engine examples such as the medical facilities, the base automated defenses, the base's energy shield and finally the communication tower.

"This is Tex. I've located the communication tower and everything seems to be running smoothly." Tex said through her radio.

"Roger that Xavier just called a few seconds ago saying that they've secured the armory. Stay with the tower until further orders Tex." Trent replied.

"Copy that" Tex responded as she went back checking the tower. As she went back to work Tex remained unaware though a person was slowly approaching her from behind, a magnum in their hand.

"Hmm that can't be right." Tex said to herself as she skimmed through the files of transmissions. "The last transmission was made several weeks ago…with Project Knighthood secure channels to the Founder!?"

Before she could look into it any further Tex's battle instincts went up. Acting quickly she spun around and coincidentally knock the magnum out of the mysterious person's hand. Before she could raise her own weapon, the person swiftly disarmed Tex of her Battle Rifle, causing her to react by launching a punch to the person's face. However the mysterious assailant saw it and easily caught the fist and then threw Tex over their shoulder and made her slam her back on the ground hard. Before she could get up the assailant pinned her down by sitting on her chest and had the magnum pointed at her head.

"Damn it!" Tex cursed to herself, her voice low. She couldn't believe how easily she got defeated; it was a serious dent to her pride.

"Okay bitch answer my question or I'm putting a hole through your head." The person, a male, said.

But Tex wasn't paying attention to the words but rather the voice itself. It was very familiar to her! _"It can't be…"_ She thought to herself as her eyes widened, looking at her captor. The person was wearing cobalt and white Tracker-armor. "Church?"

**And there we go! The beginning of the Chorus Campaign begins and Tex and Church are reunited. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
